Cohabitation
by Leyla KTK
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke se retrouve pratiquement obliger de partager un appartement. La cohabitation est difficile et il semblerait que Naruto ne fasse rien pour arranger les choses. Pourquoi agit-il de cette façon ? Est-ce que Sasuke arrivera à faire évoluer...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Cohabitation

**Auteur :** Leyla KTK

**Catégorie :** Général, Romance, UA

**Rating :** T

**Couple:** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va sans dire pour ce petit OS.

**Résumé :** Naruto et Sasuke se retrouve pratiquement « obliger » de partager un appartement. La cohabitation est difficile et il semblerait que Naruto ne fasse rien pour arranger les choses. Pourquoi agissait-il de cette façon ? Est-ce que Sasuke arrivera à faire évoluer son sentiment de « haine » en autre chose ?

**Béta** **:** Tigrou19

-

-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

**-  
**

Il était sept heures du matin, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il faisait particulièrement froid et le ciel était plutôt gris. Les nuages étaient lourds et sombres. La journée s'annonçait pesante et fatigante.

Sasuke détestait ce temps…

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour l'aérer un peu, mit ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Comme il s'en doutait, son colocataire s'y trouvait déjà.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il partageait cet appartement avec cet homme. Une collocation qui n'aurait jamais dû se faire… Mais vu la situation quelques semaines plus tôt, il lui était impossible de faire autrement. Ni maintenant d'ailleurs…

Il pénétra dans la pièce, la tête blonde toute ébouriffée se leva à son entrée et lança :

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour…, répondit Sasuke tout en se servant un café.

Le brun prit place autour de la table et attrapa le journal qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Il commença à le parcourir quand la voix de son colocataire s'éleva de nouveau :

- Tu as payé la facture d'électricité ?

- Oui, il y a trois jours…

_« Si je devais te laisser faire, on nous trouverait morts de froid… »_

- Merci, émit-il avec un large sourire.

Ce même sourire qui faisait fondre n'importe quelle fille, tellement il paraissait innocent.

La courte conversation se termina. Leurs échanges ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Depuis le jour où ils avaient dû partager cet appartement, la communication se limitait au strict minimum.

Sasuke n'avait jamais souhaité avoir un compagnon de route. Il avait quitté la maison familiale pour être seul et tranquille mais, voilà que depuis deux mois, il était obligé de vivre avec cet homme.

Cet homme qui vivait au jour le jour.

Cet homme qui ramenait chaque fois une femme différente dans sa chambre.

Cet homme qui oubliait chaque fois de nettoyer la salle de bains après son passage.

Cet homme qui ne pensait jamais à faire les courses quand il voyait que le réfrigérateur était vide.

Cet homme qui…

La liste était longue.

Il y avait de nombreuses raisons pour qu'il se débarrasse de lui. Mais malheureusement, il était obligé de vivre sous ce toit avec cet homme si détestable.

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient loué cet appartement au même moment, et que le propriétaire des lieux avait pris soin de partir très loin juste après la signature du contrat de location… Il pourrait chercher un autre endroit pour jouir comme il le souhaitait de cette tranquillité qui lui faisait cruellement défaut depuis huit semaines et le problème serait réglé. Cependant, ce n'était pas si simple. Il avait besoin de vivre ici, pour de nombreuses raisons. La plus simple et importante, c'était que ce logement se trouvait à seulement un kilomètre de son lieu de travail. Ne plus se lever aux premiers rayons du soleil pour prendre le train puis le métro pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure à son emploi était une raison suffisante pour le supporter…

Du moins en théorie.

La pratique était une tout autre chose…

Parfois, son envie de le jeter dehors le démangeait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que cela pourrait résoudre tous ses problèmes. Cependant, il se reprenait très vite et se radoucissait. Il pouvait toujours l'éviter et faire comme s'il n'existait pas. C'était la réaction la plus salutaire pour lui, mais Naruto - c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait - faisait tout pour rendre sa présence plus évidente jour après jour.

Vivre avec cet homme était une vraie épreuve de force pour Sasuke.

Il leva la tête vers le blond et il vit que celui-ci le fixait.

- Quoi ?

Naruto lui sourit et dit :

- Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te regarder, mais tu es très beau !

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiot ? répliqua Sasuke, le rouge aux joues.

Il s'empressa de se lever. Il déposa son verre dans le levier et entreprit de le laver. Une fois chose faite, il prit la direction de sa chambre pour se changer. Mais très vite la voix de Naruto l'arrêta.

- Mais attends ! Pour une fois que j'engage la conversation…

- Si c'est pour dire des bêtises, il ne fallait pas. De plus, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, fit le brun tout en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Tu n'es pas drôle…

- Sûrement, murmura Sasuke tout en s'adossant à la porte.

Voilà une autre raison…

Parler à tort et à travers et obtenir ce qu'il voulait, voilà comment cet homme fonctionnait…

Naruto avait senti qu'une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, le brun allait lui demander quelque chose. C'était le cas chaque matin… Et comme toujours depuis maintenant huit semaines, celui-ci prenait un mal plaisir à trouver des parades pour ne pas effectuer sa part de travail.

Par exemple, aujourd'hui, il devait faire les courses pour le dîner et le préparer par la même occasion. Mais voilà, avec sa phrase stupide, Sasuke s'était empressé de quitter la cuisine sans avoir eu la chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

- C'est toujours pareil…, souffla-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers son armoire. Je me fais avoir à chaque fois.

Une fois ses vêtements correctement placés sur son lit, il alla vers la fenêtre et la ferma. Après s'être habillé et coiffé, il prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre.

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Je commence à huit heures… Je n'ai pas le temps m'amuser, moi, contrairement à toi.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto sourit.

- À ce soir.

- Attends !

- Quoi encore ? lança Sasuke, exaspéré.

- Tu as oublié tes lunettes.

Aux mots du blond, le brun se rendit compte qu'en effet, il ne portait plus ses lunettes. Il regagna sa chambre et les remarqua sur sa table de chevet. Il les avait enlevées quand il était en train de s'habiller…

Ça n'avait duré que quelques minutes, comment avait-il fait pour les oublier en si peu de temps ?

_« C'est à cause de l'autre imbécile ! »_

- Bonne journée, fit Naruto tout en l'accompagnant vers la porte.

Il attrapa son écharpe et l'entoura autour de son cou, puis vêtit son manteau. Il ouvrit la porte et lança comme réponse :

- Ouais, c'est ça…

Naruto ferma la porte derrière lui et sourit.

Son colocataire semblait de plus en plus froid et distant avec lui et il ne comptait rien faire pour arranger les choses ; il aimait trop cette ambiance. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé.

L'année de ses seize ans, tout avait basculé pour lui et son parcours scolaire des plus chaotiques ne lui avait pas rendu service. Etrangement, lors de son premier emploi, il avait su tirer son épingle du jeu et avait réussi à construire son avenir à sa façon. Certains diraient que c'était de la chance, pourtant lui ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle-là. Cette seule et unique expérience lui avait donné toute l'expérience et l'intérêt nécessaires pour accéder à ce qu'il cherchait et souhaitait depuis tant d'années.

Après la perte de ses parents et la difficulté qu'il avait eue à subvenir à ses besoins, il avait trouvé le moyen de prendre le dessus et d'accomplir des choses qu'en temps normal il lui aurait été impossible de réaliser. Son sens des affaires l'avait propulsé au-devant de la scène et il était à présent le maître de sa destinée. Il pouvait enfin vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait et ne plus s'inquiéter de savoir comment demain serait fait.

Il existait enfin.

Son colocataire n'appréciait pas trop sa façon de voir les choses mais c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il demeurait ici. Car cet homme ne savait rien sur lui, ni de son travail, ni sur sa vie tout court… Et c'était justement ce qu'il cherchait. Être traité d'une manière « normale » lui manquait cruellement. Et Sasuke lui procurait exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

Il pourrait certes faire un effort pour ce qui était des tâches ménagères, le repas, les courses… Mais ça serait moins amusant.

Il entra dans sa chambre et remarqua que son téléphone était en train d'émettre un signal.

- Merde !

Il prit l'appareil et appuya sur la touche rappelle. Une voix mécontente se fit entendre à l'autre bout de fil.

- Mais tu as vu l'heure !

Naruto porta son regard sur le réveil sur sa table de chevet grimaça.

- Huit heures et quart ?!

- Et tu oses le préciser ! Tu as oublié qu'on avait une…

- Oui, oui… Je sais…, le coupa le blond.

- Ça n'a pas l'air… Tu as pris un appart si près de ton lieu de travail pour ne plus être en retard, mais voilà que c'est la troisième fois déjà.

- J'ai eu une panne d'oreiller, mentit-il avec une grimace.

- Dépêche-toi de rappliquer, lui somma son interlocuteur.

- Oui, maman…

- Vas-y, moque toi. Je t'attends dans vingt minutes, dit-il tout en raccrochant.

Il fixa le téléphone pendant quelques secondes et finit par le lancer sur son lit. Il soupira légèrement et dit pour lui-même :

- Bon, assez traîné.

**oOoOoOo**

Sasuke pénétra dans le grand hall du bâtiment et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans avoir omis de saluer les agents d'accueils avec un sourire. Dès qu'il posait un pied sur le lieu de son travail, il soufflait et pouvait oublier ce qui s'était déroulé lors de la nuit et la matinée.

_« Enfin loin de cet homme. Pendant huit à neuf heures, je serai tranquille. » _se rassura Sasuke tout en appuyant sur le bouton de son étage.

La journée commençait par une réunion sur les divers dossiers qu'il devait traiter avec ses collègues. Une fois les portes ouvertes, il vit l'une de ses amies lui faire signe de se dépêcher. Il consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était largement en avance, alors il se décida à aller voir ce qu'elle voulait.

Il s'avança vers elle. Elle était en train de se servir un café.

- Tu sembles de bonne humeur, constata-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Dès que je quitte mon appartement, je me sens bien, fit-il tout en prenant la tasse de café qu'elle lui tendait.

- Ça va toujours aussi mal avec ton colocataire ?

- De mal en pis…

- Aie !

Il sourit et dit :

- Ne me fais pas penser à cet idiot. Dis-moi plutôt, que fais-tu à mon étage ?

- J'ai besoin que tu m'étudies ce contrat, émit-elle en sortant un dossier de l'une des chemises qui se trouvaient sur la table.

Sasuke saisit le document et commença à le parcourir.

- C'est toi qui l'as rédigé ?

- Oui, répondit-elle tout en suivant son ami qui avait pris la direction de son bureau.

- Bonjour Ranka, salua-t-il sa secrétaire.

- Bonjour, Monsieur ! Vous avez déjà eu deux appels ; un de votre frère et l'autre à propos du contrat Tanaka.

- OK, je les rappelle dans cinq minutes, fit-il tout en fermant la porte de son bureau derrière eux.

Il déposa le dossier et sa mallette sur son bureau, puis enleva son surplus de vêtements et le suspendit sur le porte-manteau non loin. Il revint vers son bureau et s'empara des documents.

- Tu vois des choses à revoir ? s'enquit son amie.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Si tu pouvais me terminer ça pour le début de l'après-midi, tu serais un amour.

Un rire léger se fit entendre dans la pièce.

- Tu es descendu juste pour ça ? s'enquit-il amusé.

- Je voulais te dire bonjour et te montrer le contrat, commença son amie. Je l'ai tapé ce week-end, je n'ai pas eu le temps bien le finaliser, enchaîna-t-elle tout en consultant son agenda électronique. C'était une transaction surprise…

- Surprise ?

- Bon d'accord, le terme approprié, serait plutôt « inattendu »… Notre cher président n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de racheter cette firme… Comme si on manquait de boulot…

- Il ne chôme pas…

- Quand on est derrière lui, non…

Sasuke reposa de nouveau le dossier sur son bureau et porta son regard sur son amie.

C'était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Très belle et sûre d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans l'entreprise quand il était arrivé. A cette époque-là, elle occupait déjà le poste de secrétaire particulière du grand patron. Son intelligence et son savoir-faire l'avaient très vite conduite à remplir ses fonctions sans aucun problème. Elle réussissait très bien, que ce soit au niveau professionnel ou au niveau personnel.

- Tu ne l'as encore jamais vu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Tu sais, l'homme qui signe nos chèques à la fin du mois. Le grand patron !

- Ah ! Non, répondit-il avec sérieux. Et je n'ai aucune envie que cela se fasse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le patron.

- N'importe quoi…

- Pour toi peut-être, mais ça fait à peine trois ans que je suis ici, moi… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me remarque. J'ai entendu bien trop de choses sur lui…

- Il ne faut pas s'y fier…

- Tu crois ? Cet homme est décrit comme un être froid et sans pitié… Il me semble bien trop impressionnant et puissant pour…

- Il donne cette image, mais en réalité ce n'est rien de tout ça. C'est quelqu'un de gentil à sa façon et surtout seul…

- Hmm…

- Et puis regarde déjà où tu es ! Tu es responsable de ce service juridique et tu diriges une dizaine de personnes.

- Sakura…

- D'accord, d'accord… Je te laisse.

- Ton contrat sera prêt. À plus tard, fit-il tout en l'escortant à la porte.

Une fois son amie partie, il retourna vers son bureau. Il était sur le point de s'asseoir quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- On déjeune toujours ensemble ? lança Sakura.

- C'était prévu, non ?

- C'était pour vérifier, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Va travailler !

- J'y vais, j'y vais.

Et elle referma la porte.

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et alluma son ordinateur.

Sa journée de travail commençait.

**oOoOoOo**

Sasuke se trouvait toujours dans son bureau en train d'étudier certaines closes d'un contrat quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit.

- Monsieur ?

Il se tourna vers Ranka. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, vêtue de sa veste et tenant quelques dossiers sous son bras. Il enleva le crayon qui l'avait coincé entre ses dents et fit :

- Oui ?

- Je dois partir. Pensez-vous avoir encore besoin de moi ?

Il consulta sa montre et remarqua qu'il était relativement tard. .

- Non, c'est bon. Bonne soirée.

- À demain, Monsieur.

Et elle partit.

Il était neuf heures du soir passées. C'était la première fois qu'il restait si tard. Il reposa le livre qu'il avait entre les mains et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises de la table. La journée avait était particulièrement chargée, c'était toujours ainsi le Lundi. Il était tellement occupé à penser à autre chose qu'à son retour chez lui qu'il n'avait même pas vu le temps passer.

À cet instant, son estomac se fit entendre, lui signalant qu'il avait par la même occasion oublié de se nourrir. Il enleva ses lunettes et les déposa devant lui sur la table. Soudain, il sentit toute la fatigue du week-end refaire surface. Il se demanda s'il parviendrait à tenir ainsi longtemps.

- Je vais m'écrouler, tôt ou tard…, murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Il bascula sa tête en arrière et soupira longuement.

Il se demanda si tout cela en valait la peine. Plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait pris au piège, et l'_autre_ ne semblait faire aucun effort pour que cela s'arrange.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne déménagerait pas. Il avait trop à perdre dans l'affaire.

Pas seulement concernant son travail, il avait aussi sa détermination de suivre un tout autre chemin que son père et son frère. Il voulait réussir à sa façon et ce n'était pas ce blond qu'il allait tout gâcher.

Il se passa les mains sur son visage et se décida à rentrer.

À ce moment-là, son portable sonna. Il se leva et alla décrocher. En reconnaissant la voix, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre.

- Tu as vu l'heure ! lança Naruto.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es en train de mourir de faim ? s'enquit Sasuke.

- Presque.

- Dommage.

Ignorant sa remarque, le blond continua :

- Je croyais que tu allais faire le dîner ?

- Tu sais, c'était toujours moi qui le fais. D'ailleurs, c'est le cas pour le déjeuner aussi…

- C'est seulement le week-end ça. En semaine, tu n'es jamais là…

Fatigué, Sasuke demanda :

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? On avait dit seulement pour les urgences, genre le feu dans l'appart ou une fuite de gaz…

- J'ai faim, alors c'est une urgence.

- Tu me fatigues, je raccroche.

- Tu rentres bientôt ? relança le blond.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas avec l'une de tes conquêtes ? Elle se fera un plaisir de te faire à manger. À moins qu'elle ne sache pas différencier un micro-ondes d'un grille-pain…

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de dire ça moi ? »_

- Pas envie, ce soir. Tu peux nous faire un pot-au-feu ? enchaîna-t-il.

_« Il croit que je suis sa mère ou quoi ? »_

- Ecoute, je…

- J'ai compris, je vais me débrouiller, le coupa-t-il. Si tu trouves la cuisine à l'envers en rentrant, ce n'est pas ma faute, ajouta-t-il tout en raccrochant.

Sasuke fixa son téléphone, plus surpris que jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait et surtout qu'il lui réclamait à manger. Bien que les autres jours, il était toujours présent pour le nourrir à l'heure. Il laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps et s'assit sur le fauteuil de son bureau.

- Il faut que je rentre…

Il se leva et commença à tout ranger. Il mit certains dossiers dans sa mallette pour continuer à les travailler une fois chez lui puis éteignit son ordinateur. Il vêtit son manteau et déposa son écharpe autour de son cou et, après un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, il sortit. Il ferma la porte de son bureau et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. À cet instant-là, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être resté pour travailler. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et dit :

- Abe-san, vous devriez rentrer.

- Ah ! Vous êtes encore là ! s'exclama l'intéressé. Je termine ça et je rentre.

- Ça attendra demain, votre famille doit vous attendre. Laissez ça et rentrez chez vous.

L'homme lui sourit et finit par fermer le dossier devant lui.

- Ça attendra demain, fit-il tout en se levant.

- Bonne soirée, répondit le brun avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Abe lui sourit de nouveau.

Sasuke fit au revoir avec la main et reprit la direction de l'ascenseur. Après une dizaine de secondes, il arriva dans le hall d'entrée totalement désert, excepté les deux vigiles devant la grande porte. Ils le saluèrent et Sasuke s'empressa de rentrer chez lui.

Chacun avait une femme, une compagne, une famille à retrouver. Lui… C'était un colocataire qu'il allait rejoindre. Un homme qui venait de lui faire un caprice pour qu'il rentre au plus vite. Pour ne pas changer, le blond l'avait eu et il se précipitait à présent de rejoindre la maison.

Pas pour répondre à sa demande, mais plutôt pour être sûr qu'il n'allait rien brûler… Lui qui ne savait même pas cuire un œuf. Du moins, il faisait croire ça.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, il fut devant son immeuble. Il s'apprêta à taper le code d'entrée quand il se souvint qu'il n'avait rien comme ingrédient pour préparer le dîner. Il pesta contre cet imbécile qui lui menait la vie dure et prit la direction du _konbini*_ non loin de là.

La soirée s'annonçait longue.

Et ce n'était que le début de la semaine… Pourquoi était-il à la maison ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas de rater une occasion de s'amuser. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Naruto passait toutes ses nuits à l'extérieur et les rares moments ou il rentrait avant qu'il n'aille se coucher, c'était quand il ramenait une de ses rencontres pour la nuit. Et à ces instants-là, il le détestait encore plus que d'habitude. Sans comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs…

Il vivait sa vie à sa façon, en quoi cela le concernait-il ?

Il ne le savait pas vraiment mais… Etrangement, à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose, il répondait présent et ça l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Naruto avait une fâcheuse tendance à obtenir ce qu'il voulait et, pour Sasuke, c'était de répondre de non…

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec lui ?

Pourquoi ne disait-il pas tout haut ce qu'il ressentait et pensait tout bas ?

Il ne savait pas…

C'était peut-être pour garder cet appartement.

Un lieu qu'il ne fallait surtout pas perdre tellement son emplacement ou ses dimensions étaient uniques.

Ou alors, c'était autre chose. Mais quoi ?

Enfin, peu lui importait, tant qu'il arrivait à le supporter.

-

-

**

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

  
**

-

*Konbini : Au Japon, un _**konbini**_ (parfois écrit _**combini**_ ou _**convini**_, abréviation de l'anglais _convenience store_) est un commerce de proximité souvent ouvert 24h/24 et 7j/7.

* * *

-

-

Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez, mais mon frère m'a dit que ce n'était pas trop nul et que je devais la mettre en ligne... donc me voici avec une autre histoire.

Je l'ai commencé car, il fallait que je pense à autre chose qu'à KHS...

Enfin bref... j'espère que c'est lisible quand même...

A bientôt,

Kain


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci à :**_ miss-hayden, **LeSodiumNa**, Ayumi89, **Neska**, MrsSimply, **XmeloDIE**, Okaina, **Loony30**, Mizore, **plaisirs-de-pensées** et Pi-yan.

_**Note : **_Vous allez vous rendre compte que les choses bougent. Car je ne veux pas faire traîner ça plus que nécessaire. Je ne veux pas aller trop doucement, et cela ne sert à rien dans un sens. De plus, cette fic ne comptera que 4 ou 5 chapitres. Pour cette raison, ça bouge assez vite :p.

J'espère que le contenu vous plaira…

-

-

* * *

-

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

Naruto consulta sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà minuit passé. Il alluma une cigarette en attendant que son chauffeur revienne avec la voiture. Il commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement. Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça et voulait regagner son appartement au plus vite.

- Calme-toi !

- Je suis calme, répliqua le blond.

L'homme d'affaires était tout sauf calme. Ses gestes démentaient clairement le contraire. La cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer montrait à quel point il souhaitait quitter le lieu. Il jeta le mégot par terre et l'écrasa avec son pied. Cette soirée avait assez duré et il n'en pouvait plus. Chaque année, c'était la même chose…

Il détestait les périodes de fêtes et encore plus le mois de décembre et tout ce qui l'accompagnait. Il s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes dans le but d'en allumer une autre, quand son amie se saisit de celui-ci.

- Arrête avec ce truc, fit-elle tout en jetant le paquet dans la poubelle non loin de là. C'est toujours pareil en cette période.

- Lâche-moi… Elle vient, cette voiture ?

- Tu es beaucoup trop nerveux… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien…, souffla Naruto.

- Naruto, tu sais…

- Sakura, je vais bien !

_« Je veux juste rentrer… »_

Résignée, la jeune femme se tut.

- Les journalistes étaient nombreux cette année, fit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Comme à chaque fois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, aucune photo arborant ton beau sourire ne sera à la première page des magazines.

- Tant mieux…

Naruto était rassuré d'entendre ça. Depuis qu'il avait compris que son travail allait le mener loin et qu'il serait un homme d'affaires des plus puissants et connus, il s'était fabriqué une image et avait même changé de nom pour qu'il puisse garder un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie.

Son personnel, ses clients, ses partenaires, collègues de travail… Tous le connaissaient sous le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto. Pour ses amis et les personnes avec lesquelles il voulait partager plus qu'un simple contrat, il était Namikaze Naruto.

Il aimait ce nom, seul et unique lien avec ses parents. Alors, il voulait le préserver de toute mauvaise publicité et de tout ce qui s'en rapprochait.

— Où est-il ?

À cet instant-là, la voiture fit son apparition. Naruto s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière et s'installa à l'intérieur. Une fois confortablement assis, il laissa échapper un long et profond soupir.

Le chauffeur, qui s'était dépêché de venir lui ouvrir la porte, arrêta son geste, légèrement perdu. Il porta son regard sur Sakura qui le rassura avec un sourire. L'homme se reprit et aida la jeune femme à s'installer.

- Il est pressé de rentrer, dit-elle tout en prenant à son tour place. Merci, Rei, ajouta-t-elle.

Les premières minutes du trajet se déroulèrent en silence. Naruto était plus affalé qu'assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Il fixait le décor extérieur qui défilait sous ses yeux sans pour autant le voir. Il se sentait fatigué…

- Ça fait déjà quatre jours…, souffla-t-il d'un air absent. Sakura ?

- Hmm ?

Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux et demanda :

- C'était le dernier dîner, n'est-ce pas ? Rassure-moi et dis-moi que c'était le dernier !

- Je… Attends.

La jeune femme prit son agenda et l'alluma. Elle le consulta assez rapidement, puis elle dit :

- Si on exclut celui du 24 Décembre, c'était le dernier.

- Tant mieux, murmura-t-il d'un ton las. Je n'en peux plus…

- Tu détestes toujours autant ce genre de rassemblement, hein ?

- Et ça ne s'arrangera pas. Cette année, ça a été pire. Je n'avais aucune envie de venir…

- Ça, je l'avais remarqué… Quand tu m'as sorti ton excuse, comme quoi tu n'avais personne pour t'accompagner, je l'avais compris…

- C'était la vérité !

- Hmm… Ca ne te rassemble pas, pourtant.

- Je n'étais pas d'humeur…

Un rire se fit entendre. Vexé, Naruto reporta de nouveau son regard sur le tableau que la nuit sombre et froide de ce mois de Décembre lui esquissait. Et cette fois-ci, il prit le temps d'admirer ce qu'il voyait. Les couleurs de la ville à cette heure de la journée étaient d'une harmonie et d'une chaleur vraiment apaisantes.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Excu… Excuse-moi, parvint à dire Sakura.

- Moque-toi…

- Désolée… Hmm ! Alors comme ça tu ne voulais pas être en compagnie d'une jolie créature ? se reprit la jeune femme.

- Un truc comme ça…

- Et j'étais obligée de t'accompagner parce qu'il te fallait bien quelqu'un ?

- On va dire que c'est ça.

- Oh !

- Ne te méprends pas ! s'empressa de dire Naruto.

- Non, j'ai très bien compris.

- Écoute… Merde… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai…, souffla le blond d'une voix fatiguée.

Sakura le fixa pendant un moment sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Elle comprit qu'il se sentait très perdu et qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. La seule chose qu'elle aurait aimé comprendre était pourquoi. Quelle était la raison de ce changement ?

- Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle avec douceur.

- Je… Il s'est dépêché de rentrer…

Quelque peu perdue par sa réponse, Sakura demanda :

- Qui ça ?

- Mon colocataire…, dit-il. Le beau brun avec qui je vis, murmura-t-il les derniers mots.

- Ton colocataire, je vois.

Un court - très court - silence s'installa. Très vite, la voix de Sakura s'éleva :

- Ton QUOI !?

- Pourquoi tu cris ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Sakura ne parvenait pas à croire ses oreilles. Cet homme se moquait d'elle à jouer les innocents ou il était réellement sincère ? Depuis maintenant deux mois et deux semaines, il partageait sa vie avec quelqu'un. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas les bons termes pour définir ça mais ça revenait au même, non ? Il ne lui avait rien dit ! Alors qu'il se confiait à elle à longueur de temps. Cependant, voilà que depuis quelques semaines, son comportement avait changé. Et d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que cela qui avait changé…

Il s'empressait de rentrer chez lui avant vingt heures, ce qui était nouveau. Le matin, c'était le contraire. Il arrivait toujours avec une demi-heure de retard, et elle ne parlait même pas de son comportement quand il était dans son bureau. Le regard lointain et étrangement rêveur…

Elle avait eu l'impression de retrouver le jeune homme de vingt ans qu'elle avait connu une dizaine d'années de cela et elle avait aimé ça. Il souriait bêtement seul par moment et riait tout autant dans d'autres.

C'était agréable de le revoir ainsi. Les rares moments où le masque de froideur disparaissait, c'était quand il était avec son fils. Son filleul était devenait sa source de joie.

Et maintenant, elle apprenait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui réussissait ce miracle et c'était dû à un étranger ? Son colocataire !

Un colocataire ? Depuis quand vivait-il avec quelqu'un ?

Elle reporta son regard sur son ami et patron s'attendant à avoir une explication. Mais celui-ci ne fit rien.

_« Colocataire ?! » _pensa soudain Sakura.

_« Non… Ce n'est pas possible… » _

- Ca dure depuis combien de temps ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ta vie avec cet homme.

- Dix semaines et quatre jours.

_« C'est la même période… »_

- Naruto.

- Oui ?

- Je ne suis encore jamais allée chez toi.

- Ah, oui !! s'exclama-t-il faussement surpris.

- Je passerai avec Haru-chan ce week-end.

Affolé, Naruto lança :

- Tu n'es pas obligé, c'est dans un état pas possible tu sais… De la poussière, une montagne de vaisselle sale… Je ne veux pas que mon filleul attrape un truc…

- On sera là vers onze heures.

- Écoute, tu ne…

- J'ai hâte de faire la connaissance de la personne avec laquelle tu vis, fit-elle avec un sourire.

_« Putain, pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma bouche moi… »_

- Tu sais, je ne te l'ai pas…, tenta-t-il d'expliquer à son amie.

Cependant, celle-ci le coupa très vite :

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire et tu me dois bien ça. Je te rappelle que cela fait trois nuits que je passe loin de ma petite famille.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto laissa de nouveau sa tête retomber à l'arrière et se contenta de garder le silence en attendant qu'il arrive chez lui.

Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire changer d'avis. Alors, il valait mieux la laisser faire et voir comment elle allait réagir. Dans une vingtaine de minutes, il serait enfin à la maison.

_« À la maison ?! » _

C'était drôle de penser ainsi, mais c'était la vérité. Il se sentait réellement chez lui et tout cela grâce à ce beau brun qui ne parvenait jamais à lui dire non.

Comme quelques jours auparavant… Quand il l'avait appelé pour réclamer son dîner. Il savait qu'il allait revenir mais, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il lui ferait un merveilleux et succulent dîner. Au moment où il avait commencé à cuisiner, le comportement du brun avait changé. Comme si le fait de cuisiner l'apaisait…

Dès qu'il préparait le repas, son attitude s'adoucissait et son sourire apparaissait. Et à cet instant là, Naruto se sentait plus heureux que jamais. Cette soirée fut plus forte et plus intense que les autres. Pourtant, Sasuke n'avait rien modifié à sa façon de faire ou d'être. C'était juste il avait eu l'impression que, pour la première fois, il voyait et se rendait compte de ce que cet homme dégageait.

Son cœur s'était mis battre plus fort que jamais. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Et, par la suite, tout lui été paru nouveau. Après ce dîner, il avait dû assister à ces soirées… Et il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le voir. Cependant, dans peu temps…

Il serait à la maison.

**oOoOoOo**

_« Il n'est toujours pas rentré ! »_

Sasuke était en train de ranger la vaisselle, mais toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur autre chose. Depuis quatre jours, l'appartement lui semblait plus vide que jamais. Il rangeait, faisait à manger, mais l'absence de Naruto rendait les choses difficiles. En temps normal, cela l'aurait réjoui d'être loin de lui, mais étrangement, c'était le contraire…

La maison était vide, beaucoup trop vide. Il s'était habitué à le voir chaque soir lui réclamer telle ou telle chose. Certes, ça l'énervait, mais ne plus l'entendre le mettait encore plus en colère.

Il lança la serviette sur la table et sortit de la cuisine. Il ne comprenait plus rien… Pourquoi son absence le pesait autant ? Il aurait dû être content, non ?

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et, à cet instant-là, il remarqua que la porte de la chambre de Naruto était légèrement ouverte. Il fixa l'entrée de cette pièce pendant de longues minutes.

Nerveux, il se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

Il n'avait jamais mis le pied dans la chambre du blond. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu envie d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte. Pourtant ce soir, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ses pas le conduisirent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il alluma la lumière et laissa son regard épouser le lieu.

La porte était entrouverte, non ? Il était juste un peu curieux. Peut-être que cette chambre lui apprendrait quelque chose sur Naruto.

La manière dont celui rangeait ses vêtements, classait ses livres ou le parfum qu'il utilisait lui donnerait quelques informations sur lui. C'était juste de la curiosité, rien de plus.

_« Oui, rien de plus… »_

Ca n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait de cela quelques jours. Ca n'avait rien avoir avec l'étrange émotion qu'il avait ressentie quand Naruto avait posé son regard sur lui. Ca n'avait rien avoir non plus à ce sourire sincère qu'il lui avait lancé après le dîner. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec le contact furtif et chaud des doigts de Naruto contre les siens.

Pourtant cette nuit, il avait agi comme à son habitude.

Il avait préparé le dîner comme à chaque fois et ils l'avaient partagé comme à chaque fois ensemble, en silence.

Alors quelle était la raison de cette étrange sensation qu'il avait éprouvée ?

Le sourire de Naruto était si vrai… Il avait illuminé son visage et son regard bleu avait pris une teinte magnifique…

_« Magnifique ! »_

- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? lança-t-il dans le silence de la chambre.

Il balaya la pièce du regard et, à cet instant-là, il vit une photo posée sur le bureau. Il s'avança vers celui-ci et se saisit du cadre.

Sur la photo, on pouvait voir un père et une mère qui enlaçaient leur fils avec amour. Naruto devait avoir dix ou onze ans. Il paraissait si heureux... Plus Sasuke contemplait l'image et plus il se posait de questions sur l'homme qui vivait avec lui. Où étaient passées l'insouciance et la joie de vivre que ce petit garçon affichait ?

Avait-il encore ses parents ? Avait-il des frères ou sœurs ?

Pourquoi ne savait-il rien sur cet homme ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé qu'il le détesterait tout de suite ? Et pourquoi, maintenant, voulait-il en savoir un peu plus sur lui ?

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit et, de ses doigts, se mit à caresser la photo qui représentait cet homme qu'il croyait détester et dont la présence lui manquait.

Il se sentait perdu…

Voulait-il se rapprocher de Naruto ? Si oui, pourquoi maintenant ? S'il prenait le temps de le connaître, ils pourraient devenir amis…

- Amis ? Pourquoi pas…

La vie dans cet appartement n'en serait que meilleure, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ni le bruit des pas qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre.

Cependant, la voix de Naruto dans la pièce attira très vite son attention.

- Na… Naruto ?!

- Je t'ai posé une question.

- Quoi ? fit Sasuke perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

- Je…

_« Bonne question… »_

- Ne touche pas ça ! lança Naruto tout arrachant la photo des mains du brun.

- Excuse-moi… Je te laisse…

Le blond suivit la retraite du brun sans dire un mot. Une fois la porte refermée, Naruto osa enfin bouger. Il ramena le cadre à la hauteur de ses yeux et soupira.

Pourquoi avait-il réagi de la sorte ? Ne voulait-il le rejoindre au plus vite ?

Alors pourquoi, quand il l'avait vu assis dans sa chambre en tenant dans ses mains la photo, s'était-il mis en colère ?

Il n'avait jamais laissé personne la toucher. Elle représentait un passé qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne pourrait plus retrouver. Sa seule et unique famille. Son trésor…

C'était drôle de dire ça… Un homme aussi riche qui considère une simple photo comme son trésor…

- Merde…, souffla-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il avait eu le réflexe de s'écarter à temps.

- C'était à moi de mettre en colère !

- Quoi ?

Sasuke se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, tremblant de colère.

- Ça fait quatre jours et trois nuits que tu es parti sans un mot. Je rentre et je trouve la maison vide. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu as passé ton temps, mais la moindre de choses, c'était de prévenir ! Même si je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur, je me suis inquiété, espèce de crétin ! Tu vis ta vie comme tu veux, OK ! Mais dis-toi que tu n'es pas seul dans ce maudit appartement ! La prochaine fois, pense à laisser un mot sur le frigo, ça m'évitera de m'inquiéter pour rien. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sasuke était inquiet pour lui ?

Il se précipita dans le couloir, il s'apprêta à prendre la direction de la chambre du brun quand il entendit des bruits prévenants de la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers la pièce et vit son colocataire en train de sortir des plats du réfrigérateur et les vidés dans la poubelle.

C'était la part des dîners qu'il avait laissé pour lui. Tout en les jetant dans panier il murmura :

- Crétin d'imbécile !!

- Pourquoi tu es autant en colère ?

Surpris par la voix de Naruto derrière lui, Sasuke manqua de lâcher ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Mais je n'ai…

- Tu es trop con pour comprendre tout seul ou quoi ?

À la question de Sasuke, Naruto vit rouge. Il combla l'espace qui les séparait et le saisit par les bras.

- Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu parles ? Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis dans cette ville, dans ce pays ?

- La ville, le pays ? Je ne comprends rien… Lâche-moi !

- Non, tu ne sais pas, souffla Naruto tout en approchant son visage du cou du brun. Si tu savais…, murmura-t-il tout en respirant l'odeur exquise qui émanait de l'homme contre lui.

- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Sasuke, nerveux. Lâche-moi…

- J'ai passé ces derniers jours à travailler et je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, te retrouver….

- Tu délires… Arrête…

Naruto se mit à lécher tout doucement la chair tendre de cette peau si tendre.

- Et voilà que je rentre et je te trouve dans ma chambre. L'image était surprenante, mais en même tu étais si beau…

- Je t'en prie…. Je ne veux…

La plainte de Sasuke mourut dans sa bouche quand il sentit les lèvres de Naruto prendre possession des siennes.

Le brun tenta de se dégager, mais la force que le blond exerçait était beaucoup trop forte. Il était légèrement plus grand que lui et surtout moins fin que lui… Il ne parvenait plus à bouger. Il tenta de se soustraire à sa prise, en vain.

Les lèvres de Naruto continuèrent leur aventure sans pour autant faire attention aux gestes et mouvements de dégagement de son « prisonnier ». Sa langue parvint à se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de la bouche de Sasuke. Le contact était bon, terriblement bon. La sensation n'était pas nouvelle, mais beaucoup plus intense et forte. Le baiser n'était pas doux ; il était exigent et impérieux.

Il rompit le contact et laissa ses lèvres descendre plus loin. Il était en train de déposer de furtifs baisers sur le torse du brun que Naruto avait habillement dénudé, quand il entendit :

- Arrête ça… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux rien de tout ça…

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Sasuke. Il semblait si vulnérable et extrêmement blessé.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… »_

- Je suis désolé…

C'était les seuls mots qu'il parvint à prononcer. Sasuke le considéra pendant quelques secondes puis ramena les pans de sa chemise légèrement déchirés et sortit de la cuisine.

- Fait chier !

Une fois dans sa chambre, Sasuke se laissa glisser le long de la porte et ferma les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait se produire. Ils étaient en train de se disputer et, tout d'un coup, tout avait basculé…

De sa main, il toucha ses lèvres meurtries et les larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça...? souffla-t-il tout en ramenant ses genoux vers lui.

-

-

**

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

  
**

-

Hummm…

Ca trop vite ?

En même temps, il ne se passe pas grand-chose… il y a un petite évolution, mais pas de la bonne façon… Enfin, on verra mieux dans la chapitre 3.

Si vous aimez, détestez, laissez-moi un petit commentaire.

Je vous dis à bientôt,

-

* * *

-

Concernant les review en ano :

**Ayumi89 :** Je suis heureuse de voir que ce premier chapitre ait pu être à ton goût. J'espère que ce serait de même pour le second.

**Plaisirs-de-pensées : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira tout autant.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à :**_ miss-hayden, **Jayisha**, Vassalord, **Laura**, Sound_effects, **Shaya**, LeSodiumNa, **Ayumi89**, The Goddess of Wind, **Loony30**, miki-chan, **MrsSimply**, Mizore et **I..love..Yaoi**.

**Note : Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette fiction ne comptera que 5, ou grand max, 6 chapitres. Donc dans le chapitre 4, la relation s'installe et peut-être un lemon à la clé ^^. **

**Bref, encore 2 ou 3 chapitres ^^.**

**-**

**-

* * *

-  
**

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Sasuke se tenait toujours à la même place sans oser un seul mouvement. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était hors de contrôle et que son cerveau refusait d'émettre un quelconque ordre. D'un geste incertain, il s'essuya les joues encore baignées de larmes et laissa ses mains tomber lourdement sur le sol froid.

Il fallait qu'il se lève, pour au moins fermer la fenêtre encore entrouverte de sa chambre, mais il n'y arrivait à rien. Il se sentait totalement vidé et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ce qui venait de se produire l'avait tellement surpris qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la chose.

Ils étaient en train de parler et, tout d'un coup, il avait senti les lèvres de Naruto contre les siennes.

D'une main tremblante, il caressa sa lèvre inférieure et se mit à repenser à ce contact des plus inattendus.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti une bouche fiévreuse et impatiente contre la sienne. Le baiser n'avait rien eu de doux, au contraire… Il avait éprouvé une étrange sensation. Son cœur s'était mis à battre très vite - pas d'excitation, mais de crainte.

Pourquoi avait-il peur ?

Il n'aurait su le dire, mais sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler et une douleur l'avait saisi au niveau de la poitrine. Il s'était senti si vulnérable et incapable de le repousser que la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était de lui dire d'arrêter.

Sur le coup, il n'avait souhaité qu'une seule chose : s'éloigner au plus vite. Quand il avait gagné sa chambre, ses jambes n'étaient plus capables de le maintenir debout, alors il s'était laissé glisser le long de la cloison.

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il commençait à peine à entrevoir une éventuelle évolution dans leurs rapports, mais pas à ce point et surtout pas de cet ordre-là…

Il porta son regard sur le ciel que la fenêtre lui exposait et soupira.

Comment devait-il se comporter maintenant ?

Ce baiser signifiait-il quelque chose pour Naruto ?

Et…

Et pour lui ?

Avait-il ressenti autre chose que de la peur quand les lèvres chaudes et passionnées de Naruto l'avaient embrassé ?

_« Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu parles ? Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis dans cette ville, dans ce pays ? »_

Les paroles du blond lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire.

Que voulait-il dire par là ?

- Qui es-tu ? souffla Sasuke tout en se levant péniblement.

Il se laissa tomber à moitié sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

- Et pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? J'aimerai comprendre, Naru… To…

Sasuke s'endormit aussitôt.

**oOoOoOo**

De son côté, Naruto était totalement réveillé. Il se tenait torse nu devant sa fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du ciel sombre de la nuit.

À cet instant, un nuage cacha la lune. Il détourna le regard et le porta à la paperasse sur son lit. Depuis une heure, il tentait de travailler sur certains dossiers mais il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur ce qui s'était déroulé deux heures plus tôt.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ?

Sur le coup, ça lui avait semblé le seul moyen pour le faire taire. Cependant, à peine sa bouche avait-elle rencontré celle de Sasuke qu'il s'était vu prendre du plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient douces…

Était-il possible que les lèvres d'un homme soient si douces ?

Et sa langue ?

Il avait goûté sa langue et en avait aimé le goût. Elle était sucrée et appétissante.

- Du chocolat…, murmura-t-il tout en se caressant les lèvres du bout des doigts.

Il avait dû prendre un dessert au chocolat…

Il quitta la fenêtre et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Il s'était tant hâté pour le retrouver et voilà comment ça se terminait…

Il n'avait rien prémédité. Il avait juste souhaité retrouver cet homme qui avait fait naître quelque chose qu'il croyait perdu à jamais. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il l'accueille avec le sourire ou qu'il lui tende les bras, mais à ce point en colère ? Non…

Depuis qu'il s'était mis avec lui… Non, ce n'était pas le bon terme. Pourtant, il ne voyait que ça. Ils vivaient, partageaient des repas, lavaient leurs vêtements ensemble.

Avec le temps, Naruto s'était habitué à le voir tous les jours. Il ne souriait que rarement mais n'avait jamais dit ou fait quelque chose de travers. Il était toujours courtois, dans la mesure du possible du moins. Il lui préparait de délicieux repas et, surtout, quand il rentrait à la maison, elle n'était plus vide et froide. Sa présence lui était devenue indispensable à tel point que quand il était au travail, il ne pensait qu'à son retour chez lui - ou plutôt, chez eux.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête, ni dans son cœur, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait rien perdre.

Ni son foyer, ni cet homme.

- Il faut qu'on parle ! lança Naruto tout en se levant.

Il ne parviendrait pas à attendre demain matin, quoique techniquement parlant, c'était déjà le matin… Il enfila un tee-shirt et sortit de la pièce.

Une dizaine de pas plus tard, il était devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Il fixa la cloison pendant de longues secondes, sans amorcer aucun geste. Devait-il frapper ?

À cette heure, il dormait sûrement, alors pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ?

Naruto soupira profondément. C'était une mauvaise idée finalement… Ca attendrait bien quelques heures. Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand il sentit un air froid lui agresser le bout des pieds. Il porta son regard sur la porte et se décida à frapper.

Aucune réponse.

Il renouvela l'opération une seconde fois mais toujours rien. Alors, il posa tout doucement sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. À peine l'avait-il entrouverte qu'un courant d'air l'agressa. Il porta son regard sur la fenêtre face à lui et remarqua qu'elle était ouverte. Il se dirigea vers elle et la ferma.

À cet instant-là, il sentit le froid se répandre dans tout son corps. Il frissonna et tenta de se réchauffer tout en se frictionnant les bras avec ses mains. Il quitta la fenêtre et s'arrêta devant le lit de Sasuke. Celui-ci était totalement endormi. En voyant la position qu'il adoptait, Naruto sourit. Celui-ci reposait en position fœtale. La fraîcheur de la pièce avait dû l'obliger à chercher le plus de chaleur possible.

D'une main légère, Naruto lui enleva ses lunettes et les déposa sur la table de chevet. Dans un même mouvement, il ramena la couverture sur le corps frissonnant de Sasuke puis s'installa sur le bord du lit.

Il laissa son regard se poser tendrement sur cet homme qui semblait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et de sa main il lui caressa les cheveux. Peu à peu, le brun cessa de trembler.

- Tu veux tomber malade ou quoi ? s'enquit le blond d'une voix légère.

Le silence de la chambre fut sa seule réponse.

La main de Naruto quitta les cheveux de Sasuke et, de son index, il cueillit la dernière larme qui menaçait de couler le long de sa joue.

- Je suis désolé…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir blessé, mais étrangement… Il ne regrettait en rien son geste.

- Il faudra qu'on parle, murmura-t-il. Je doute que tu veuilles m'écouter, mais il le faudra quand même.

Sans qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, ses lèvres se déposèrent tout doucement sur la tempe de Sasuke.

- Reste avec moi et ne me fuis pas, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il tout en se redressant.

Après un dernier regard, il quitta la chambre.

**oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto émergea difficilement de son sommeil. Il n'avait réussi à dormir que quelques heures.

Il ne se sentait capable ni de se lever, ni d'aller travailler. Pourtant, il devait quitter son lit et rejoindre Sasuke dans la cuisine. En principe, il se levait quelque temps après lui, mais vu ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente… Il devrait déjà y être.

Il soupira et finit par se lever.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. À sa grande surprise, un manteau blanc couvrait la ville. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui par ce vendredi matin était des plus inattendus. La neige ne devait tomber que bien plus tard cette année.

Cela signifiait-il quelque chose ?

Il quitta la fenêtre et sortit de sa chambre. Comme tous les matins, il prit la direction de la salle de bains pour faire une toilette rapide avant de prendre sa douche.

Après s'être brossé les dents et laver le visage, il gagna la cuisine.

Comme il s'en doutait, Sasuke s'y trouvait. Il était attablé à sa place et fixait sa tasse de café. Il semblait fatigué et plus loin que jamais.

_« Ça promet… »_

Il inspira et expira légèrement puis pénétra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, fit-il tout en se servant un bol de café.

Pour lui, une tasse c'était trop peu.

Au son de sa voix, Sasuke redressa la tête et porta son regard son Naruto. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du blond, celui-ci remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Ses iris d'ordinaire vivants et brillants étaient éteints et voilés.

- Bon… Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Naruto s'installa face à lui sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de prendre son petit déjeuner en silence, comme d'habitude.

Comme d'habitude…

_« C'est toi qui fuis là ! »_,lui signifia son subconscient.

- J'en ai l'impression…, lui répondit-il de vive voix.

Sasuke fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et continua de prendre son repas. Les secondes passèrent, se transformant en minutes.

Plusieurs minutes.

Des dizaines…

Le silence se fit perturber par des quintes de toux répétées.

Quand Sasuke se leva pour rincer sa tasse, Naruto lança :

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Le brun lui tourna le dos, puis déposa tout doucement sa tasse dans levier.

- Je sais… Mais…, émit-il dans un murmure.

Aux mots prononcés, Naruto quitta sa place et rejoignit le brun.

- Mais quoi ?!

- Tu trouves ça normal, toi ? s'enquit Sasuke tout en se retournant face au blond. Tu m'as embrassé et pas pour les bonnes raisons, souffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Je ne le regrette pas, bien au contraire ! Je ne veux qu'une chose : recommencer de nouveau !

Sasuke le considéra longuement.

Cet homme était toujours égal à lui-même…

Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait et ne semblait regretter en rien ses choix. Voilà pourquoi il ne le supportait pas : il était beaucoup trop imprévisible à son goût.

Et voilà que maintenant, il lui avouait sans détour qu'il souhaitait renouveler son geste. À cette pensée, le cœur de Sasuke manqua un battement. Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à imaginer les lèvres de Naruto contre les siennes.

De nouveau, bouche contre bouche…

Mais sans cette peur qu'il avait éprouvée quelques heures plutôt.

Juste une étrange émotion et une chaleur brûlante qui déferleraient dans tout son corps et qui l'embrasaient tout entier.

Avait-il ressenti, le soir précédent ? Son corps avait-il réagi ainsi ? Avait-il répondu à son baiser ? Voulait-il recommencer encore une fois ?

Il y avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait éclater.

- Je suis désolé. De t'avoir blessé, de t'avoir fait pleurer. Mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour le baiser, fit la voix de Naruto.

Sasuke se reprit et tenta de reculer, mais il se retrouva acculé. Il vit Naruto se rapprocher de plus en plus tout en disant avec une voix terriblement calme et rauque :

- Je ne pensais pas faire ça… Quand je suis rentré, je voulais être près de toi.

- Pour… Pourquoi ?

- Ça j'aimerais bien le savoir… Tout ce que je sais c'est que ta présence m'est devenue indispensable, et que plus aucune autre n'arrive à la remplacer. Tout au long de ces quatre jours, je ne pensais qu'à te retrouver. Tu m'as fait quoi, Sasuke ?

- Rien… Je n'ai rien fait…, dit-il en toussant.

- Tu crois ?

- Je…

Une autre toux le coupa.

Naruto fixa son vis-à-vis, quelque peu inquiet.

- Ça va ?

- Je ne… Me sens pas… Très bien…, lui répondit Sasuke.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots qu'il laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto.

- Hé ! Sasuke !

Sasuke ferma les yeux et murmura :

- J'ai…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, se sentant tomber. Naruto l'attrapa aussitôt et le serra contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? Sasuke !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Naruto le tenait toujours contre lui, sa tête reposant au creux de son cou. À cet instant-là, il sentit le front du brun contre sa peau et la chaleur qui émanait de lui l'effraya.

- Putain ! Tu as trouvé le moyen de tomber malade juste au moment où il ne fallait pas ! lança Naruto tout en l'emportant dans ses bras.

Il se rendit compte que celui-ci était étonnamment léger…

Une fois dans la chambre du brun, il le déposa sur le lit et le couvrit aussitôt.

D'un geste nerveux, Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira profondément. Son regard se porta sur le rythme qu'avait la respiration du brun. Elle semblait légèrement haletante et difficile.

Il se rapprocha de lui et s'installa à ses côtés comme il l'avait fait la veille. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front maintenant moite et souffla :

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas fuir…

À cet instant-là, Sasuke ouvrit péniblement les yeux et murmura :

- Je ne fuis… Pas…, lança-t-il entre deux toux.

- Ben voyons, répondit Naruto avec un sourire.

- Il faut que je me lève.

- Et pour aller où ? Tu ne tiens même pas debout.

- Je dois aller travailler, je ne peux…

- Reste allongé et tais-toi.

- Mais…

- Chut, le fit taire Naruto tout en déposant son index sur les lèvres fiévreuses du malade. Dormir la fenêtre ouverte ne t'a pas réussi… Je vais m'occuper de toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

_« C'est censé me rassurer ? »_,ne put s'empêcher de penser Sasuke.

**oOoOoOo**

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure quand le malade émergea pour la troisième fois de son sommeil. Sa chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, une fine lumière lui parvenait de la porte entrouverte. Il porta son regard sur celle-ci et vit une ombre passer et repasser. Il se redressa difficilement, les courbatures et son mal de tête ne l'aidant absolument pas.

À ce moment-là, il remarqua qu'il ne portait plus les vêtements qu'il avait mis le matin même. Il alluma la lampe non loin de lui et se rendit compte de l'état de sa chambre. Il y avait des cadavres de mouchoirs partout sur le sol, un nombre impressionnant de médicaments posés sur la table de chevet et une chaise non loin de son lit. Naruto ne l'avait pas quitté !

A cette constatation, il sourit.

C'était vrai. Il ne l'avait pas quitté… Il l'avait soigné. Avait préparé quelque chose de bon et de bien chaud. Il l'avait changé vraisemblablement…

Comment cet homme qui ne pensait même pas à rincer son bol de café avait-il réussi à s'occuper de lui ?

Il n'y avait pas que cela. Ses gestes et ses mots avaient été si tendres… Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être si attentionné et prévenant. Il avait même appelé à son travail pour les prévenir…

Était-ce le même homme qui prenait plaisir à lui rendre la vie dure, il y avait de cela quelques jours ?

Il ne savait plus mais… Il n'était plus capable de le détester, ça c'était certain…

Son nez menaçant de couler, il se moucha rapidement.

Il s'apprêta à se rallonger quand la voix de Naruto se fit entendre, puissante et froide.

- On avait dit quatre millions. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'avoir l'argent d'ici une semaine, tout est fini. Je ne veux pas le savoir, vous avez signé et si vous ne réglez pas la somme d'ici ce laps de temps, vous perdez tout ! fit-il, sans appel.

Sasuke avait écouté chaque mot sans en comprendre le sens. Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'il avait comprise. C'était que la voix de Naruto l'avait transpercé. Elle était forte et plus du tout joviale et légère… Une voix terriblement rauque et toute aussi glaciale.

Son cœur s'était mis à battre à toute vitesse. Il voulait l'entendre encore et encore…

- J'attends votre appel Lundi, termina Naruto tout en ouvrant totalement la porte. Ah, tu es réveillé ! s'empressa-t-il de dire. Comment tu te sens ?

Sasuke le considéra pendant de longues secondes. Le blond s'avança vers lui et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Le brun remarqua alors quelque chose de nouveau sur cet homme avec lequel il vivait depuis des semaines.

Le sérieux de son regard et le bleu profond et froid de ses iris. Il se dit alors qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien sur lui.

- Tu as si mal à la gorge que cela t'empêche de parler ?

- Je… Non, ça va, finit-il par répondre.

- Excellent ! Je ne savais pas ce que je devais te donner, alors j'ai dû appeler un médecin.

- Quoi ?! Quand ?

- Ben, trente minutes après que tu sois écroulé sur moi.

- Ca n'était pas la peine, j'ai juste attrapé froid…, souffla Sasuke tout en se recouchant.

- Tu avais 38° de fièvre… Ce n'était pas juste un rhume. Et puis, il n'est pas venu ici, ne t'inquiète pas. Et si je ne prends pas soin de toi, qui le fera ?

À la dernière remarque de Naruto, Sasuke rougit. Au même moment, le blond déposa sa main sur le front du brun et dit :

- Tu n'as plus de fièvre, pourtant !

- Com…

- Tu es tout rouge, fit Naruto, avec sérieux.

- Idiot…

Un rire se fit entendre.

- Je suis content de voir que ça va mieux. Tu m'as fait très peur…

- Désolé…

- Tu dois boire ça, dit-il tout en lui tendant le contenu du flacon de sirop. Et avale cette belle gélule rouge, ajouta-t-il une fois le liquide sucré bu.

- Merci.

- Je suis là pour ça.

Naruto se redressa et s'apprêta à partir, quand la voix faible de Sasuke l'arrêta :

- Où… Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je vais juste te chercher quelques glaçons pour que tu les suces, cela te fera du bien.

Sasuke le vit sortir sans ajouter un seul mot. Sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil le gagner de nouveau.

Tout avait pris une drôle de tournure…

Le baiser et maintenant ça…

- Est-ce qu'un bain chaud te…

La phrase de Naruto mourut dans sa bouche en voyant que son malade était déjà totalement endormi. Il sourit et décida de laisser les glaçons pour plus tard.

Il ramassa les mouchoirs éparpillés sur le sol et rejoignit Sasuke dans le lit.

Quand il s'installa à ses côtés, dos contre la tête du lit, le brun ne tarda pas trop à venir se coller à lui.

- Je dois prendre ça comment ? s'enquit Naruto tout en caressant la joue chaude du brun.

Il le regarda un long moment sans oser faire un geste, puis tout doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser aérien et léger.

- Tu m'as fait quelque chose… Dis-moi ce que c'est…

Pour toute réponse, un gémissement lui répondit.

- Ben voyons, murmura Naruto, amusé.

Il plaça sa main sur les cheveux de Sasuke et se mit à les caresser tout doucement.

Des quintes de toux se firent entendre et la respiration difficile du brun ne tarda pas à s'accentuer.

Naruto s'écarta légèrement et attrapa le petit pot de crème mentholée. Il devait lui masser la poitrine, ça l'aiderait sûrement à mieux respirer.

Avec des gestes lents, il déboutonna le haut du pyjama de Sasuke, pour finir par dévoiler le torse finement musclé de son malade. Comme ce fut le cas quelques heures plus tôt, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cette partie du corps du brun qui se dévoila peu à peu devant ses yeux. Tout doucement, il déposa sa main sur son flanc, la chaleur qui se dégageait de celui-ci fit naître chez lui une sensation familière. D'un même mouvement, il avança son visage vers le ventre dénudé de Sasuke pour y déposer ses lèvres, mais sa quête fut arrêtée par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

À regret, Naruto s'écarta.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu en simple boxer un peu plus tôt, il ne cessait de vouloir le toucher. Pourtant, il savait que le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi. Décidément, rien n'allait plus depuis hier…

Il commença à appliquer la crème sur la poitrine, puis sur les flancs de Sasuke. Les gémissements du brun s'accentuèrent et la torture de Naruto avec. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il lui ajusta son haut pyjama et le couvrit.

À cet instant-là, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il s'en empara et sortit de la chambre.

- Désolé, Sakura, je n'ai pas pu te rappeler, fit-il tout en décrochant.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Comment va ton colocataire ?

- Pas génial…

- Je vois… J'avais raison, finalement, murmura-t-elle.

- De quoi ?!

- Non, rien… Bon, je ne pourrai pas passer demain avec Haru-chan, alors ?

- Désolé, non… Le week-end prochain ?

- Oui, je serai là. Au fait, tu as pu régler le problème avec le groupe THX ?

- Ouais, ces cons pensaient se soustraire à la close du contrat…

- Parfait. Demain, tu peux rester auprès de ton malade, je pourrais me débrouiller.

- Tiens ! Tu es bien compréhensive…

- Tu te fais des idées… Je te rappelle demain, bonne soirée.

- OK, bonne soirée.

Naruto fixa un moment son téléphone tout en se demandant pour quelle raison son amie était si « gentille ». C'était la première fois qu'elle lui accordait des journées entières pour faire autre chose que s'occuper de la société et de toutes ses filiales. Il devait y avoir quelque chose…

- J'y penserai plus tard, dit-il tout en regagnant la chambre de Sasuke.

Pour l'instant, c'était lui sa priorité.

Demain, serait-il suffisamment en forme pour parler ? Ou encore mieux. Agir…

-

-

**

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

  
**

-

Plus de question et de fuite dans le prochain chapitre, Sasuke gare à tes fesses !!!

A très bientôt et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre 3.

-

* * *

-

Concernant les reviews en ano :

**Jayisha :** Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que la fic te plaise toujours autant. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Sasuke, pour l'instant, elle reste incertaine. Mais, ça sera mieux par la suite.

**Vassalord :** Je suis très flattée de voir que cette fic te plaise autant. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu avec cette suite.

**Laura :** La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle te contentera.

**Sound_effects : **Oui, oui Naruto est le boss de Sasuke. Tu verras mieux dans les prochains chapitres. Merci pour ta review.

**Ayumi89 :** Ne t'inquiète pas, le face à face se fera dans le chapitre 5 ou 6. Tu as encore le temps d'apprécier ces moments de tranquillités. En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que le chapitre 2 ait été à ton goût. Merci et à très vite.

**The Goddess of Wind :** La suite est enfin là ! Désolée d'avoir trop tardé… Mais avec ma team de scantrad, mes cours, la maison… Bref, beaucoup de choses. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Naruto est le patron. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**I..love..Yaoi : **Tes mots me touchent beaucoup. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te contentera tout autant. Pour répondre à ta question, oui il y aura un lemon. A très bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à**** :**MiTess, **MrsSimply**, Mizore, **Jayisha**, Sound_effects, **yaoi94**, Vagabonde, **Shaya10**, Thoru78, **Loony30**, Raimu et **Keurjani**.

**Note :**

Ca m'a pris un long moment, mais voici la suite. Les raisons de ce retard sont assez simples… Je devais bosser sur le projet de Noël de ma team donc, j'étais totalement occupée… Et j'ai dû par la suite reprendre mes cours que je néglige assez jusqu'à là…

Bref… Je vais tenter de ne pas trop tarder pour vous poster la suite, qui est pratiquement finie… je dois revoir le lemon…

Merci beaucoup pour votre compréhension et surtout je vous souhaite une Bonne Année 2009 !

Bonne lecture.

-

-

* * *

-

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

Les couleurs du nouveau matin peignaient un ciel d'une teinte et composition unique. Une harmonieuse et chaleureuse palette se dessinait devant les yeux de Naruto.

Debout devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, il ne pouvait quitter ce spectacle des yeux. Ca n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il assistait à un tel moment, mais étrangement aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de le découvrir. Son regard se posa sur le parc devant son immeuble et il constata que la neige était toujours là.

Cette année, ils auraient droit à un Noël blanc. Pourquoi son esprit était-il focalisé sur ce point ? Vendredi matin aussi, il avait souligné ça… Pourtant, cela faisait des années qu'il ne prêtait guère plus attention à ce genre de chose.

Noël. Le Nouvel An. Et toutes ces célébrations du même style ne l'intéressaient plus. Et voilà que depuis trois jours, une idée étrange et totalement absurde lui trottait dans la tête. Depuis ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, cette pensée était devenue plus présente que jamais.

Être avec Sasuke était sa seule préoccupation, mais maintenant il souhaitait plus… Il voulait passer ce moment de fêtes avec le brun. Seuls, rien que tous les deux. Décidément, il était devenu bien romantique…

La petite lumière de la cafetière s'éteignit. Naruto se servit un bol et fit de même pour Sasuke. Celui-ci ne tarderait pas à se lever et vu son état la veille au soir, il était assez en forme pour reprendre le travail…

Depuis qu'ils avaient brièvement parlé de ce qui s'était passé jeudi soir, le sujet n'avait plus été abordé. Il aurait pu saisir ce moment quand Sasuke était alité pour savoir où ils en étaient, mais il s'était abstenu. Il avait fui…

Il craignait d'être repoussé. Dans un sens, c'était compréhensible. Comment pouvait-il exposer la situation ? Et surtout de quelle façon demanderait-il au brun s'il était disposé à essayer ?

Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes et en principe hétérosexuels. Alors, envisager une éventuelle relation homosexuelle n'était pas possible. Pourtant, il se sentait attiré par lui. Il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, le sentir contre lui et surtout l'entendre gémir son nom…

Il n'était pas homosexuel. Alors que signifiait tout cela ?

Il désirait un homme. C'était la première fois, certes, mais les faits étaient là. En même temps, il désirait tout autant les femmes, bien qu'il ne s'y intéressât plus depuis quelques semaines…

- Le mot est faible…, souffla-t-il d'un air absent.

À cet instant, Sasuke se décida à entrer dans la cuisine.

- B'jour…

- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

- Café ! Café !!

- Il est devant toi…

Encore quelque peu endormi, Sasuke laissa ta tête tomber sur la table.

- Tu as oublié tes lunettes encore une fois…, enchaîna le blond.

- Merci, fit Sasuke tout en se saisissant de sa tasse qui s'était matérialisée devant lui.

Quand ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Naruto, il frissonna. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et se contenta de boire le liquide chaud. Le blond se leva et quitta la pièce. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard et se plaça devant Sasuke. Il attira le visage de celui-ci vers lui et tout doucement il lui déposa ses lunettes sur son nez.

- C'est mieux ?

- Oui… Merci…

- Bien, dit Naruto avec un sourire tout ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux du brun. Tu veux quelque chose avec ton café ?

- Non, je prendrai un truc au travail.

- OK.

Naruto se rassit à sa place et reprit son bol de café. Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

De temps en temps, Sasuke portait son regard sur son colocataire et le détournait aussitôt. La prévenance et la gentillesse de cet homme le déstabilisaient au plus haut point, mais il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Depuis quelques temps, il voyait le blond d'une tout autre façon. Quand il le touchait, un étrange frisson lui parcourait tout le corps. C'était une sensation grisante et particulièrement plaisante. Son regard si bleu et unique faisait battre son cœur si vite qu'il pensait qu'il allait s'arrêter. Il voulait que cela continue, mais ne savait pas comment aborder la question. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'être avec un homme. Il ne savait même pas comment il fallait faire.

Y avait-il une marche à suivre ? Était-ce si différent d'une relation « normale » ?

C'était idiot de penser ça mais… Il avait un peu peur pour la suite.

_« Il faudrait déjà qu'il ait un commencement… »_

Il soupira profondément et reporta son regard sur Naruto. À cet instant-là, il se figea. Il le regardait. Il le fixait, même…

Ce même regard bleu et froid qu'il avait deux jours avant… Etait tout autre ce matin. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Quelle était cette étrange lueur qu'il voyait au fond de ses yeux ? Une chaleur brûlante et écrasante s'empara de lui. Il sentait une étrange sensation au creux du ventre…

- … Qu'on essaie.

- Quoi ?!

Naruto lui sourit et dit :

- Tu étais où ?

- Excuse-moi… Tu disais ?

- J'aimerais qu'on essaie.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Sasuke.

Il avait compris le sens des mots du blond, mais il voulait être sûr…

- Toi et moi. Je voudrais qu'on essaie, qu'on sorte ensemble quoi… Ca me fait drôle de le dire de vive voix, fit-il tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Je… D'accord… Mais on ira doucement.

Il l'avait dit… Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait, mais il voulait voir où tout cela allait les mener...

- C'est vrai ?!

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était d'accord ?!

Il porta son regard sur Sasuke qui buvait comme si de rien n'était son café. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur ses lèvres qui s'imprégnaient de ce liquide chaud et fort. La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit, ce fut qu'il voulait les goûter de nouveau. Il se leva d'un bond et attira Sasuke à lui.

- J'ai enfin la possibilité de t'embrasser et pour les bonnes raisons, fit-il tout en prenant la tasse vide des mains.

- Quoi ?! Mais attends ! Je…

- Pas de mais… Tu es à moi maintenant, dit-il avec un large sourire.

À peine avait-il émis sa réponse qu'il prit sa bouche dans un baiser aussi lent que profond. Sasuke tenta de se soustraire à cette prise inattendue et délicieuse mais tous ses efforts pour s'échapper restèrent vains. Bientôt, il se laissa faire et prit du plaisir à sentir les lèvres du blond contre les siennes.

Naruto se rendit compte que Sasuke abandonnait toute résistance. Il répondait à son baiser. Le brun se souvint alors de leur première étreinte dans cette même cuisine : cruelle et forte, tout le contraire celle d'aujourd'hui. Un son grave s'échappa de sa poitrine. Le blond plaqua son compagnon contre le réfrigérateur et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Ça ne devait être qu'un simple baiser, il pouvait maintenant le lâcher. Il avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait avoir depuis des jours… Mais les lèvres de Sasuke, ces lèvres si douces, s'écartaient lentement sous sa langue. Il lui offrait la douceur de sa bouche, il ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'y goûter de nouveau.

Sous les assauts de sa langue experte qui l'explorait totalement, intimement, Sasuke laissait échapper de faibles gémissements de plaisir. Sa bouche avait le goût délicieux et prononcé du café qu'il avait préparé, cette saveur se mélangeant à la sienne pour ne plus en former qu'une seule. Et sa peau dégageait un parfum frais et envoûtant, les sensations particulières de la neige fraîche et du soleil doux lors d'un matin d'hiver.

Naruto était ivre. Ivre de cette langue contre la sienne, de ses dérobades et de ses exigences. Un frisson le parcourut entièrement.

Avec un gémissement sourd, il se plaqua davantage contre le corps totalement abandonné de son compagnon. Il l'étreignit fermement, prolongeant la fusion humide et chaude de leurs bouches, pressant son ventre contre le sien pour qu'il se rende compte du désir si puissant et étrange qui le consumait.

Naruto parvint enfin à détacher sa bouche des lèvres de Sasuke. Pendant un instant, on n'entendit plus dans ce début de journée que le bruit de leurs respirations haletantes. Plongeant son regard dans celui du brun, il put y déceler les mêmes passions.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si intense, souffla Naruto dans un sourire séduisant.

Sasuke se contenta de se morde la lèvre inférieure tout en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Jamais un baiser ne l'avait autant embrasé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté son corps tellement le contact des lèvres de Naruto avait été puissant et ardent.

Maintenant, il connaissait la signification de cette étrange lueur qu'il avait décelée un peu plus tôt. C'était du désir, un désir fort et intense. Et c'était lui qui le provoquait.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça…

- Naruto, attends ! Je dois…, commença Sasuke tout en tentant de se dégager.

Cependant, le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Ses lèvres avaient déjà capturé sa bouche. Il lui fallait goûter encore sa saveur, c'était la seule pensée qui occupait l'esprit de Naruto. Il avait la possibilité de renouveler ce merveilleux contact le soir, le lendemain, le surlendemain… Tous les jours suivants ! Mais il ne parviendrait pas à se contenter d'un seul baiser. Il voulait plus.

Il devait se contrôler sous peine de le perdre avant même d'avoir pu construire quelque chose avec lui. C'était de la folie, pourtant… Comment s'interdire le plaisir d'une caresse ? D'un baiser ? Cet instant de pure sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus oublier.

Ce goût, ces lèvres. Ce corps. Il l'avait envoûté…

Sa bouche descendit lentement le long du visage, puis dans le cou du jeune homme. Il mordilla la chair tendre et appétissante. Sa main voguait à son gré le long du ventre de Sasuke, peu à peu, elle se hâtait de conquérir d'autre horizon et quand elle se posa doucement sur l'entrejambe du brun tout cessa.

À peine avait-il touché cet endroit intime, que Sasuke lui administra un coup magistral sur la tête.

Les lèvres gonflées par le baiser qu'il venait de partager, le brun tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Ce baiser l'avait transporté dans un tout autre monde. Mais dès qu'il avait senti une présence étrangère sur son sexe, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir violemment.

Il lui avait pourtant dit d'y aller doucement !

Légèrement haletant et les joues rouges, Sasuke parvenait à reprendre contenance.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! gémit Naruto tout en se massant le sommet du crâne.

- Idiot ! répliqua le brun. Je vais me changer.

- Attends, j'aimerais…

- Obsédé… Pervers…, marmonnait-il tout en gagnant sa chambre.

Naruto suivit la retraite de son petit ami. Il devait l'appeler ainsi à partir de maintenant, non ? À cette pensée, il sourit. Ils avaient partagé un baiser vraiment unique.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et murmura :

- C'est de mon âge, la perversité, non ?

Sasuke se trouvait dans sa chambre en train de se préparer, du moins essayer… Car toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur une seule et unique chose : le baiser.

Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé un tel plaisir. C'était si intense et le savoir-faire du blond avait rendu ce moment vraiment particulier. Après un tel baiser, il avait l'impression que toutes ses précédentes expériences n'étaient vraiment que contacts chastes et pudiques.

Il termina de nouer sa cravate puis porta son regard sur le reflet que le miroir lui exposait. L'image qui se reflétait devant lui était inconnue. Un regard ressemblant à celui de Naruto lui était envoyé. Ce n'était pas lui, ça… Un homme qu'il ne pourrait décrire lui faisait face. C'était étrange de se voir ainsi… Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel plaisir et désir envers quelqu'un et encore moins pour un homme. Ce baiser lui avait un tel effet que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était d'en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait, mais il voulait…

- Merde ! Déjà huit heures !

Sasuke sortit à toute vitesse de sa chambre et gagna l'entrée de l'appartement. Il était en train de mettre ses chaussures quand Naruto fit son apparition.

- Tu pars déjà ?!

- Je suis en retard… Je rentrerai le plus tôt possible pour préparer le dîner. À ce soir.

- Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Écoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre…

Naruto combla la courte distance qui les séparait et prit de nouveau ses lèvres. Le baiser fut court et léger.

- Passe une bonne journée, fit le blond avec un sourire.

Totalement sous le coup de la surprise, Sasuke se contenta d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

Quelques secondes plus tard dans l'accesseur de l'immeuble, il lâcha :

- Putain ! Il va me rendre fou ! Et c'est quoi, son « bonne journée », il se prend une épouse modèle ou quoi ?

**oOoOoOo**

Arrivée à son bureau, Sasuke s'enferma aussitôt tout en demandant à sa secrétaire de le laisser tranquille au moins pendant la première heure. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil tout en fixant l'écran de son ordinateur. Il avait des e-mails, des contre rendus de rapport et des contrats à lire mais toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur une toute autre chose.

Il porta son attention sur son portable et le saisit.

Il avait besoin de parler. Et la seule personne qui pourrait l'écouter, c'était Sakura.

- Sakura, tu peux laisser le big boss pendant une demi-heure ?

- Tu es déjà là !? s'exclama la jeune femme pour toute réponse. Il ne m'a rien dit…, fit-elle dans un murmure.

- Quoi ?

- Comment vas-tu ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant mercredi au moins.

- Je n'ai plus de fièvre, je peux bosser…

- Ta voix démontre le contraire.

- Je vais mieux. Ecoute, tu peux venir ?

- Je devais descendre à ton service, de toute façon. Je serai là dans deux minutes.

- Merci.

- Demande à Ranka-chan d'apporter un bon café, ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil tout en soupirant profondément. Il se sentait plus léger. Il allait pouvoir y voir un peu plus clair dans tout ce qui s'était passé.

Naruto n'avait cessé de demander au brun ce qu'il lui avait fait… Maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il se posait la même question. En quelques jours seulement, tout avait basculé. L'étrange ressentiment qu'il éprouvait envers le blond s'était vite transformé en bien autre chose.

Quand il posait son regard sur lui, Sasuke frissonnait de tout son être. Quand il le touchait, tout son corps s'embrasait. Quand il l'embrassait, il se sentait plonger dans un univers inconnu.

C'était… Il ne savait même pas comment il devait qualifier ça…

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel plaisir et passion dans un simple baiser. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore les lèvres de Naruto contre les siennes. Elles avaient laissé une trace qui ne pourrait jamais être effacée…

Il était perdu. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il était perdu car il ne savait pas tellement dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Il était perdu dans le sens ou il ne pourrait pas faire marche à arrière.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, ses doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient embrassés et il avait adoré ça. Tout en y pensant, un sourire heureux naquit sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

- Sa… Sakura ! Tu es déjà là ?!

- Où est mon café ?

- Excuse-moi… Je vais lui…

- Non, laisse, on s'en passera, fit-elle tout en prenant place sur l'un fauteuil face au bureau. Alors, raconte-moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un air gourmand.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai…

- Raconte !

Sakura le connaissait. C'était idiot de sa part de tenter de dissimuler quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Il l'avait appelée pour parler, non ?

- Je…

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Avec mon colocataire… On…

- Celui que tu détestes ?

- Il n'y en a qu'un seul, tu sais…

- Il te mène la vie toujours aussi dure ?

- Non… Loin de là… Depuis quelques jours, tout a changé.

_« Ca je me doute bien… Allez, raconte ! »_

- Hmm.

- On s'est embrassé…, fit-il dans un murmure.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai rien entendu.

Sasuke porta son regard sur son amie qui le fixait avec attention.

- Sakura… Fais un effort… C'est déjà pas facile à dire, alors le répéter…

- Écoute, je…

- On s'est embrassé ! lança avec force.

- Oh !

- C'est surprenant, hein ? Moi qui n'ai regardé ni touché une femme en plus de six mois, voilà que mon choix se porte sur un homme…

- Tu as ressenti quoi ? s'empressa de demander Sakura, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Attends ! Tu m'as bien com…

- J'ai très bien compris, le coupa-t-elle. Je veux savoir ce que tu as éprouvé, c'est le plus important.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Elle ne paraissait même pas surprise. Elle ne lui posait pas des questions, du genre : « Pourquoi ? » ou « Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? »

- Sasuke ?

- Je… Je suis étonné…

- De ?

- Tu ne sembles pas surprise… C'est comme si tu t'attendais à ce résultat…

- Non, je n'en savais rien.

_« Du moins, pas au début… »_

Un rire se fit entendre dans la pièce. Sasuke se passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste peu assuré et répondit enfin :

- J'ai aimé… Je ne veux qu'une chose : recommencer.

- Tu souriais, tout à l'heure. C'était à cause de ça ?

- Je… Oui. Je me sens vraiment bien. Si tu avais vu comment il s'est occupé de moi, de la douceur de ses gestes, de sa patience, de sa façon de me regarder, de me parler… Je le voyais pour la première fois et il était si…, se tut-il ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Mais… C'est tellement étrange, tout ça, conclut-il.

- Je vois. Pourquoi ce « mais » ?

_« Et le sourire idiot de l'autre c'était à cause de ça aussi… Intéressant. »_

- Je n'ai jamais posé mon regard sur homme auparavant… Je veux dire pas dans ce sens là… De plus, je ne sais même pas comment ça marche ! fit-il en rougissant.

- Tu veux dire, l'aspect sexuel de votre relation ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke détourna le regard. Le brun se contenta d'observer les mouvements de l'image de son écran de veille. Sakura avait touché juste… Cela faisait à peine une journée et il pensait déjà à ça et la raison pour laquelle cela le poussait à y songer, c'était le désir qu'il avait senti contre lui ce matin.

Naruto n'avait rien dissimulé. Au contraire, il avait l'impression qu'il voulait lui faire savoir…

Il soupira d'un ton las et fit :

- Plus ou moins… Vu ce qui s'était passé ce matin, je doute qu'il soit du genre patient…

- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Un rire se fit entendre. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure et répondit :

- Je mentirais si je disais non… Mais tout se passe tellement vite, je suis plus perdu qu'autre chose…

- Ca je veux bien te croire… Tu veux un conseil ?

Le brun releva la tête tout aussi vite attendant les mots de son amie.

- Ne réfléchis pas trop. Tu verras tout de suite si tu en envie ou pas. Laisse-toi aller et regarde où tout cela va te mener.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire ça…

- Tu trouves ? s'enquit la jeune femme. Moi, je pense que tu as le droit de te sentir bien et de profiter de ce que se présente à toi. De plus, tu as besoin de te détendre. Tu vis comme un moine depuis assez longtemps.

- Oh, arrête… Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en manque non plus…

- Et bien le manque se fait sentir, là.

Sakura le considéra pendant de longues secondes. Elle ne savait pas trop comment ces deux là avaient pu se retrouver à partager un appartement, mais finalement quelque chose de bien en avait résulté. Ils étaient comme chiens et chats à peine une semaine auparavant, et voilà que tout basculait en une seule soirée ! Par contre, elle aimerait bien savoir comment. Étrangement, elle pressentait que Naruto avait pu faire quelque chose d'assez spontané et idiot…

- Dis !

- Oui ?

- Tu sais quoi sur ton colocataire ?

À la question de Sakura, Sasuke se figea.

- Je… Rien…, souffla-t-il.

Il se rendit compte qu'il le savait rien de cet homme…

Absolument, rien…

- Je ne sais rien, vraiment rien… murmura-t-il. À part qu'il embrasse comme personne et qu'il prépare un excellent café, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ce sont deux choses très importantes, lança-t-elle amusée. Tu es sûre de prendre du plaisir à chaque fois.

Sasuke sourit et ajouta :

- Mais ça m'égale… Je veux dire, que je sache peu ou beaucoup sur lui, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, répondit Sakura avec un sourire. Et surtout, garde bien en tête ce que tu viens de dire.

- Pour…

À cet instant-là, le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna.

- Excuse-moi, fit-elle tout en se redressant. La visioconférence est terminée ? J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et avec aplomb, elle lança :

- Ne te pose pas trop de questions. Profite du moment présent. Tu sauras tout de suite si tu as fait le bon choix.

- Si tu le dis…

- Fais-moi confiance. On se voit plus tard.

Et elle partit.

Ne pas se poser trop de questions, hein ? C'était facile de dire ça… Encore maintenant, il s'interrogeait sur beaucoup de choses… Et il ne cessait de penser à lui en même temps. Il voulait l'entendre, il voulait le toucher. C'était beaucoup trop rapide. Tellement rapide qu'il l'avait arrêté quelques heures plus tôt. Et en cet instant précis, après cette étrange discussion avec Sakura, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le retrouver…

Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il dénoua son nœud de cravate et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il devrait travailler. Il devrait s'occuper des dossiers qui trônaient sur la grande table d'acajou face à sa bibliothèque. Il devrait manger quelque chose.

Il devrait…

Au lieu de ça, il attrapa son téléphone et chercha le nom de la personne qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Il y a le feu dans l'appartement ? lança une voix profonde et rauque.

- Tu m'as demandé ce que je t'avais fait, tu te rappelles ? s'enquit Sasuke sans faire attention à la question de son interlocuteur.

- Je n'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse.

- Tu m'as fait la même chose. Je devrais pouvoir te répondre, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Une voix lointaine se fit entendre.

- Tu es avec quelqu'un ?

- Je travaille, tu sais… Attends.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la conversation reprit.

- Tu ne trouves pas de réponse ? On est tout aussi perdu l'un que l'autre, alors.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé de cette façon ?

- J'aurais dû t'embrasser comment ? Un chaste baiser sur tes lèvres si tentantes ? Ou une simple caresse au creux de ton cou si tendre ?

Pas de réponse.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non ! répliqua-t-il vivement. Non… Au contraire…

- Tu m'appelles pourquoi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas…

_« Menteur ! »_

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Sasuke laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'ensemble de son bureau et souffla sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte :

- Je voulais t'entendre…

- Je pensais à toi aussi et je voulais t'appeler… Mais avec mon boulot, difficile d'avoir des moments de répit.

- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

- Tu es bien gentil ! s'exclama Naruto amusé.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, à ce soir, dit-il dans l'intention de raccrocher.

- Attends ! Excuse-moi.

- Hmm…

- Je pourrais avoir ce que je veux ?

- Oui, dans la mesure de possible.

- Toi, lança-t-il avec sérieux.

Sasuke se redressa vivement. S'il avait été debout, il serait déjà par terre.

- Sasuke ! Tu es toujours là ?

- O… Oui… Je…

- Ça va ?

Il lui demandait si ça allait ? Il était idiot ou quoi ? Ne venait-il pas de suggérer qu'il lui ferait l'amour ?

- Je plaisantais, tu sais, le rassura-t-il.

- Ah !

Étrangement, il était déçu…

_« Il faudrait savoir. Tu veux ou tu ne veux pas ! »_

- J'aimerais bien manger du Tempura.

- D'accord, répondit le brun d'une voix lointaine.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui… On a des crevettes ?

- Non. J'irais en acheter si…

- Non, j'en prendrai quand je rentrerai.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de cette façon…

Sasuke s'assit se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Entendre sa voix si proche et lointaine en même temps faisait naître en lui une étrange sensation.

- Tu sais, murmura Naruto.

- Non, quoi ?

- Je ne cesse de penser à ce matin… Ta bouche, tes lèvres, ton corps, ton sexe contre le mien, ton odeur, ta voix...

- Arrête…

- Oui, je devrais, se tut-il.

- À ce soir.

- Oui…, souffla-t-il tout en raccrochant.

Sasuke fixa ton téléphone et finit par le poser. Il appela sa secrétaire et attaqua ses dossiers.

-

-

**

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

  
**

-

Merci d'avoir tenu jusque là…

La suite est pratiquement finie, mais je vais la retravailler…

Merci encore et à très bientôt,

-

* * *

-

Reviews anonymes :

**Jayisha** : Oui la suite promet assez. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'était surtout une explosion de sensations, mais ça sera pire dans le prochain ^^.

**Sound_effects** : Contente de voir que le contenu ait pu être à ton goût. J'espère que ça sera de même pour la suite.

**Raimu** : Tu ne vois pas Sakura en femme d'affaires ?! De mon côté, je trouve que cela lui irait bien. Je suis vraiment contente de voir l'histoire te plait tout autant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous allez penser de ce qui suivra, mais j'espère que ce sera au moins lisible…**

**J'ai un peu peur de la fin, car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire… c'était la première fois que je me sentais si perdu… enfin… vous verrez bien avec le chapitre 6.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre, mais je le ferai dès que possible.**

**Merci encore et à très vite pour la suite et fin (qui est finie, mais je dois la relire encore et encore…)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**-**

**-

* * *

-  
**

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

Il était vingt heures passées quand Sasuke arriva à son immeuble. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour gagner l'appartement. Il faisait bien trop froid pour penser à faire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon…

Les lumières étaient encore éteintes quand il arriva. Cette constatation le rassura un peu.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner. Il lui avait promis du Tempura, il ferait son possible pour que le repas soit à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il commença par découper les légumes puiss'attaqua aux crevettes.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tellement concentrées sur sa tâche qu'il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir etse fermer, ni les pas qui progressaient danssa direction. Quand la voix de Naruto s'éleva dans la pièce à cet instant-là, il sursauta.

- Tu… Es là !

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? demanda le blond tout amorçant un mouvement vers les lèvres entrouvertes du brun.

- Non…, fit-il d'une voix lointaine.

Sasuke ne quitta pas des yeux la bouche qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Naruto le caresser lentement.

- Putain ! J'attends ça depuis des heures…, murmura le blond tout en comblant la distance qui les séparait.

Il se saisit de la main de son compagnon et la ramena à sa bouche. À ce moment-là, il remarqua le sang perler de son index.

- Mais tu t'es coupé !

- Quoi ? Ah ! C'est vrai…

- Viens.

- C'est juste une petite coupure… Ca va.

Naruto ne l'écouta pas. Leurs pas les menèrent dans la salle de bain. Il fit s'asseoir Sasuke sur le bord de la baignoire et entreprit de chercher du désinfectant et un pansement.

- Comment t'as fait pour ne pas t'en rendre compte ? s'enquit-il tout en enlevant la veste de son costume.

Sasuke suivit les gestes du blond et son regard s'attarda sur ce que celui-ci portait.

- Tu t'habilles toujours comme ça ?

Sasuke promena son regard sur l'homme debout devant lui. Il était vêtu d'une manière terriblement soignée et surtout coûteuse. C'était la première fois qu'il s'attardait sur le style vestimentaire de celui-ci.

Une montre qui semblait très chère. Des boutons de manchette tout autant. Un costume trois-pièces d'une grande qualité.

… Il travaillait dans quoi ? Il était qui ?

- Naruto !

- Donne-moi ta main.

À peine l'avait-il saisie qu'un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Sasuke.

- Elle n'est pas profonde, fit-il.

Encore une fois, des gestes doux comme une caresse s'appliquèrent à le soigner. Son cœur battait-il à toute vitesse comme le sien ? Sa respiration était-elle tout aussi difficile et profonde que la sienne ? Sentait-il la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps ?

- Sasuke.

- Oui…, souffla l'intéressé.

- C'est terminé.

- Ah ! Merci…, fit-il tout en se levant. Je vais finir de préparer le dîner.

- D'accord.

Naruto le suivit du regard et sourit.

Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Du désir… Du désir émanait de tout son corps. Il avait senti une chaleur des plus grisantes le saisir au niveau des reins. Pendant qu'il était en train de lui poser le pansement, la respiration de Sasuke était devenue légèrement plus haletante et la façon dont il s'était humecté les lèvres aurait pu lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même si sa raison ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Comment avait-il pu succomber si rapidement ? Il s'était posé la question tellement de fois qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'elle dans son esprit. Cela faisait pourtant des mois qu'ils habitaient sous le même toit et rien ne s'était passé…

Mais après un éloignement de quelques jours, tout avait basculé.

Il le voulait. Pas seulement physiquement, mais totalement.

Cependant, s'il souhaitait construire quelque chose avec lui, il devait s'ouvrir et parler. Il ne pourrait pas agir de la même manière avec lui qu'avec ses ex-maîtresses.

Il devait se confier et s'exposer…

Il porta son regard sur le reflet que le miroir lui exposait et grimaça.

- Parler…, fit-il dans le silence de la pièce.

Il laissa échapper un profond et lourd soupir et quitta la salle de bain.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Quelques jours plus tard…**_

- Je vous remercie. On se donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, alors ?

- Bien entendu, répondit Naruto tout en serrant la main de son interlocuteur.

Une fois celui-ci parti, le blond se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise et soupira profondément.

- Tu l'as enfin eu, lança Sakura avec un sourire.

- Oui… Il était temps. Il a été difficile à convaincre, fit-il tout en portant son regard sur le contrat signé sur la table. Ce lieu dans lequel je me suis construit peu à peu est finalement à moi…

- Tu comptes reprendre tes vieilles habitudes ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je parle de ton appartement. Vu que maintenant tu as un hôtel pour toi tout seul…

- Non… Je ne peux plus reprendre cette vie, maintenant… Impossible.

- Tu as changé !

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui, beaucoup même. Tu sembles plus heureux qu'avant.

- Hmm…, fit-il simplement avec un sourire.

- C'est grâce à une seule personne.

- Je n'aurais rien dû te dire la dernière fois…

- Je te signale que tu ne m'as rien dit, justement. Je sais juste que tu vis avec un homme, que celui-ci semble te faire de l'effet et que tu penses sans arrêt à lui.

- Tu sais tout…

- Si tu veux, dit-elle tout en prenant sa tasse de café. C'est sérieux ?

Naruto s'apprêta à faire de même quand la question de son amie tomba. Il suspendit son geste, puis lentement, il reposa sa tasse. Etait-ce sérieux ? Totalement, puisqu'il s'apprête à tout lui dire bientôt… Mais avait-il le courage ?

Il n'avait jamais franchi ce cap avant, et il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, il avait construit un mur entre lui et le monde extérieur. Se confier, partager des moments particuliers avec une personne, n'était plus possible. À part Sakura et sa petite famille, il vivait sans lien. Il pensait que cela durerait et il avait tout fait pour que cela ne change pas. Mais l'arrivée d'un seul homme avait tout fait basculer. Son train-train habituel s'était vu balayer au loin comme si toutes les relations qu'il avait eues avant tout cela n'avaient jamais existé.

C'était nouveau et déconcertant.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Sasuke avait pris une place importante dans sa vie et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que cela continue. Et pour que cela se fasse, il devait réviser sa manière de penser et d'agir.

- Naruto ?!

- Excuse-moi… Je réfléchissais.

- C'est vraiment sérieux alors ? s'enquit la jeune femme tout en déposant ses coudes sur la table, montrant à son ami qu'elle avait toute son attention.

- Les femmes sont beaucoup trop curieuses…, souffla-t-il tout en détournant le regard.

- Pff… N'importe quoi, répliqua Sakura tout en croisant les bras.

Amusé par sa réaction, Naruto sourit de nouveau et répondit enfin à la question.

- Oui, c'est très sérieux.

- Tu lui as dit ?

Elle connaissait la réponse, puisque Sasuke ne s'était pas confié à elle depuis la dernière fois. Mais elle voulait faire parler Naruto, l'obliger à aller de l'avant.

- Non…

- Tu ne comptes pas agir de la même façon qu'avant tes ex, au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua-t-il vivement. Mais je ne…

À cet instant, un serveur arriva.

- Vous souhaitez autre chose ?

- Un autre café. Sakura ?

- Non, rien pour moi merci.

- Bien, monsieur.

Et il partit.

- On n'a rien après ce déjeuner d'affaires, non ?

- Non, pas avant seize heures. Alors, tu disais ?

- Je ne sais pas comment je devrais m'y prendre…, reprit-il.

- C'est nouveau pour toi, c'est normal. Je pense que la meilleure des façons, c'est de lui parler sans détour, dans un endroit qui t'apaise et qui te fait sentir bien.

- Sûrement…, murmura-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Le serveur revint avec son café, le déposa devant lui et repartit.

- Il y a deux jours, continua-t-il. J'ai failli succomber au désir qu'il faisait naitre en moi à chaque fois que je le touchais. Je l'avais basculé sur le canapé du salon et mes mains cherchaient par tous les moyens à capturer cette chaleur qui émanait de lui tout en l'embrassant avec fougue et passion. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dans un océan de pures sensations. C'était un désir nouveau, brut et étouffant. Je me perdais dans chaque caresse, dans chaque danse sensuelle que nos langues exécutaient. C'était… C'était…, se tut-il tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Je suis frustré… Vraiment très frustré… Mais, je veux qu'il sache qui je suis, que je sache qui il est avant de lui faire l'amour, termina-t-il.

_« Et bien… C'est plus sérieux que je ne le pensais. »_,pensa Sakura.

- C'est la première fois que tu ressens ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Et je suis complètement perdu…

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Au contraire, tu sais ce que tu veux. Il faut juste que tu trouves le moyen de t'ouvrir à lui, c'est tout.

Naruto buvait son café tout en contemplant le paysage extérieur. La neige était toujours là, bien que moins importante qu'il y avait une semaine, mais très présente. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel donnant à cette journée un nouvel aspect.

C'était magnifique journée. Identique à celle où il avait perdu ses parents... Mais, ce jour-là, elle ne lui paraissait plus aussi belle… Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans… Le temps défilait tellement vite.

- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il soudain tout en se redressant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Comment j'ai fait pour oublier ?!

- Quoi ? s'enquit Sakura, inquiète.

Dans un soupir, il souffla :

- L'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents…

- C'était il y a deux jours… Je pensais que tu étais allé puisque tu avais quitté le bureau une après-midi entière comme à chaque fois.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se mit à rire.

Un rire sans joie. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Cette date avait toujours été gravée dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait jamais oublié ce jour. Quelles que fussent ses occupations ou la personne avec laquelle il se trouvait, il prenait toujours le temps pour aller se recueillir sur leur tombe.

D'ailleurs, il n'attendait pas l'arrivée de cette journée pour le faire… Et pourtant… Cette fois…

- Il occupe tellement mes pensées que le reste est devenu secondaire…, murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

- Je ne lui suis pas, du moins je crois… Je me rends juste compte que je vis enfin… Pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, j'ai laissé mon passé de côté.

- Oui, pour la première fois, répéta Sakura avec un léger sourire.

- Mes parents seront toujours présents. Cependant maintenant, je ne vis plus seulement pour eux, mais surtout pour lui et ce nouveau lien qui s'était créé entre nous. Sakura ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne me comporte pas comme un fils indigne, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il avec sérieux.

Surprise par sa question, la jeune femme le considéra un court instant, ne sachant quoi répondre, mais très vite elle se reprit.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit-elle avec force.

À ses mots, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il garda le silence un moment, laissant ses pensées vagabondé à leur grées, puis soudain il reporta son regard sur Sakura et se leva.

- Tu peux assurer le prochain rendez-vous seule ?

- Quoi ?! Mais…

- S'il te plait. C'est juste le premier contact avec ce client. Tu peux procéder comme tu le souhaites.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'enquit-elle en le voyant prendre son téléphone et fermer son ordinateur.

- Me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents et parler… Je te laisse Rei.

- Tu ne peux pas conduire pendant 3 heures, prends-le.

- Non, je vais passer prendre tu sais qui et j'ai besoin d'être seul avec lui, fit-il.

- D'accord, répondit-elle tout en se levant à son tour. Je retourne au bureau avec toi, comme ça tu pourras prendre directement une voiture. Je suppose que tu ne rentres pas ?

- Je reviendrai demain matin vers neuf heures pour la première réunion, dit-il en prenant la direction de la sortie du restaurant.

- Naruto ! Ton manteau…, l'interpella Sakura.

- Merci.

Il fit un bref signe de tête au maitre d'hôtel et sortit.

- Tu t'es décidé ? demanda la jeune une fois dans la voiture.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix posée.

_« Je me demande comment il va réagir… Bien, j'espère… » _

- Ça se passera bien, le rassure Sakura sentant sa nervosité.

- Hmm…

**oOoOoOo**

Certes, il était décidé, mais il appréhendait encore cet instant de mise à nu. Il ne savait pas encore comment il devrait s'y prendre, ni comment Sasuke allait prendre la chose. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus reculer davantage. Il fallait qu'il avance et ce soir était le moment ou jamais. Du moins l'espérait-il…

Il poussa un lourd soupir et finit par se saisir de son téléphone. Au bout d'un court moment, son correspond finit par décrocher.

- Tu es où ?

- Salut à toi aussi…, répondit Sasuke.

- Désolé…

- Ça va ? Ta voix est bizarre.

- Je vais bien. Tu es où là ?

- Je sors du tribunal, on a eu un contentieux avec un client…

- Tu as fini ? le coupa-t-il. Il faut que je te parle.

- Oui, j'ai terminé…

- Ne bouge pas ! Je viens te chercher, s'empressa d'ajouter Naruto.

- Quoi ?! Mais je dois…

Et il raccrocha.

Sasuke fixa son téléphone tout en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. La conversation avait été courte et énigmatique. Naruto avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler, mais de quoi ?

Il soupira légèrement et poussa les portes du grand bâtiment pour rejoindre le monde extérieur.

Un léger vent soufflait, le soleil régnait en maitre sur le ciel et les rares nuages qui parsemaient son sein disparaissaient comme par magie. C'était une journée agréable. Froide, mais agréable.

Il descendit les marches et avança vers le vendeur de café ambulant. Il s'en commanda un et alla patienter l'arrivée de Naruto.

Ces derniers jours, leur relation avait nettement progressé. Ils n'avaient pas encore approfondi leur rapport point de vue sexuelle, mais les caresses et les étreintes étaient plus passionnées et osées qu'avant. Quand il repensait à ce qui s'était passé hier soir, il sentit ses joues rougir et son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse.

Les mains de Naruto l'avaient fait jouir. Et il avait fait de même…

C'était un instant embarrassant, mais qui avait donné un énorme plaisir à l'un comme à l'autre. Il avait cru qu'il allait lui faire l'amour ce soir-là, mais il s'était contenté d'une simple caresse…

Le soir d'avant, ça avait été pire. La brusquerie et la fougue l'avaient surpris, il pourrait dire qu'il avait eu peur, même. Ses baisers, sa langue sur son corps et le désir qu'il avait senti contre sa cuisse était si forts et brûlants qu'il avait cru se perdre. Mais très vite, tout avait cessé…

Naruto voulait plus.

Il se contrôlait tant bien que mal, mais Sasuke savait que cela ne durerait pas… Tôt ou tard, il faudrait passer par là. Faire l'amour… A cette pensée, il rougit de plus belle.

Il releva la tête et se demanda si quelqu'un avait remarqué son état. Il se rendit compte très vite que ce n'était pas le cas, d'ailleurs la plupart courraient dans tout les sens pour remarquer sa présence et encore moins son air gêné. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se contenta de boire son café.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son portable se remit à sonner. Il décrocha et la voix, cette-ci calme et posée, de son compagnon, fit :

- Je suis en double file devant les grands escaliers, tu peux venir tout de suite ?

- J'arrive.

Tout en jetant son gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche, Sasuke se précipita en bas des marches. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions, ni de faire la moindre remarque sur la magnifique voiture que Naruto conduisait que celui-ci lui ouvrit la portière et l'invita à monter et la voiture démarra.

Une fois sa ceinture de sécurité attachée, il put alors porter son regard sur l'homme à ses côtés. Comme les fois précédentes, il était habité avec élégance et goût.

- Tu es très élégant.

Surpris par ses mots, Naruto lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je m'habille toujours ainsi.

- Sûrement… Mais avant, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de te regarder…

À la réponse, Naruto sourit.

- Tu aimes ?

- Beaucoup. Tu dégages une étrange aura, dit-il légèrement gêné. Tu donnes une impression de puissance et de pouvoir…, termina-t-il.

- Oh ! Intéressant.

- Ne t'emballe pas…, fit Sasuke avec un même sourire.

- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, se contenta de répondre Naruto.

- Que veux…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la voiture s'arrêta.

- On est arrivé ?

- Non…, souffla Naruto tout en attira Sasuke vers lui. J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser.

- Quelqu'un peut nous voir, murmura le brun d'une voix lointaine.

- Et alors ? s'enquit-il en prenant les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant.

Au début, tendre et doux, le baiser se transforma bien vite en une étreinte passionnée et profonde. Naruto avait passé sa main sur la nuque de son ami pour qu'il puisse goûter totalement à sa saveur. Encore une fois, le café était présent dans ce baiser. C'était si bon et si agréable. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et leurs salives se mélangèrent avec ardeur. Leurs gémissements s'élevèrent dans le petit espace clos, rendant le baiser plus brûlant et plus intense que jamais. S'embrassant avec hâte et impatience, les deux hommes laissèrent leur désir parler pour eux. Mais peu à peu, le baiser cessa.

- J'adore le café.

- Idiot ! souffla Sasuke en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Tu agis toujours avec… Ah !!

La main de Naruto se posa avec audace sur l'entrejambe du brun.

- Tu es en érection, pervers.

- La ferme et conduis ! répliqua-t-il, plus rouge que jamais.

- On reprendra ça après. Mais pour l'instant, on a mieux à faire, fit Naruto avec un sourire au coin.

- On va où ? demanda Sasuke, une fois remis de ses émotions.

- Dans un lieu important pour moi, commença-t-il tout en fixant la route.

- Et on a besoin de ce sac de voyage pour ça ? s'enquit-il en reportant son regard sur l'objet qui reposait sur la banquette arrière.

- Le trajet sera long, alors on passera la nuit là-bas.

- Je vois…

Sasuke se tut. Les mots de Naruto raisonnèrent dans sa tête, et les seules choses qu'il conclut étaient qu'ils seraient loin de la maison, tous les deux, dans une chambre d'hôtel. Seuls…

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Je…

Quand son regard rencontra celui de son compagnon, il ne sut ne sachant quoi dire.

- Non, rien.

- Tu peux dormir un peu si tu veux, on a encore deux heures de trajet.

- D'accord.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Bien plus tard…**_

Naruto se tenait à côté de la voiture, un petit seau d'eau en bois à la main et un bouquet de fleurs. Le soleil avait amorcé sa descente au loin, laissant derrière lui une magnifique palette de couleur unique et chaleureuse.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait à cette heure de la journée. C'était plus silencieux que jamais. Les lampadaires éclairaient le lieu, lui donnant un peu de vie. Le cimetière se trouvait en haut des marches, il ne devrait y avoir personne…

Il soupira et finit par contourner la voiture pour réveiller son nouveau compagnon de vie.

- Hé ! Le bel endormi, fit-il en dégageant tout doucement les mèches de son front. Réveille-toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

- On est arrivé ? demanda le brun tout en ajustant ses lunettes.

- Oui. Excuse-moi, tu dois avoir des courbatures.

- Non, ça va…, dit Sasuke en quitta la voiture.

- Suis-moi.

Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraina à sa suite. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi ce soit, Naruto lui tenant toujours la main et le guidant dans ce lieu peu accueillant.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un grand érable. Il était aux couleurs de la saison et trônait dans le lieu majestueusement.

Naruto s'avança légèrement et s'agenouilla devant une stèle. Il entreprit de la nettoyer tout en disant :

- Je suis désolé, je suis en retard.

Après avoir déposé les fleurs et allumé l'encens, il joignit ses deux mains et pria. Sasuke l'observa un moment et finit par faire de même. Les noms inscrits sur la tombe lui indiquaient que c'étaient les parents de son amant, ceux de la photo…

- Naruto…

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais seize ans, commença-t-il tout en se relevant. Et depuis lors, je n'ai vécu que pour une seule chose : mon travail. Construire une relation durable n'a jamais été mon but, tu as dû t'en rendre compte. Mes aventures étaient nombreuses, mais je ne me donnais jamais totalement. J'ai érigé un mur, tellement haut et insurmontable qu'aucune personne n'a réussi à l'atteindre. Mais quand je t'ai rencontré, tout a basculé. Tu as pris une place tellement importante dans ma vie que j'en ai oublié le reste et notamment l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents… Maintenant, je sais que tu es et seras la personne avec laquelle je veux construire quelque chose mais… Avant cela, je veux que tu saches qui je suis…

Sasuke écoutait avec attention chacune des paroles de son ami. Il voulait partager plus de choses avec lui et ça le touchait énormément. Quand son regard rencontra celui de Naruto, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre contre, il lui prit la main et dit :

- Moi aussi… Moi aussi je veux que notre relation évolue. Je ne pensais pas te le dire dans ce genre d'endroit, mais…

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour ce genre de conversation, le coupa-t-il.

Naruto serra la main de son ami dans la sienne. Après un dernier regard sur la tombe, ils prirent le chemin inverse.

**oOoOoOo**

- Tu es connu ici…, souffla Sasuke tout en refermant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

- Je viens assez souvent, j'aime cet endroit… Je veux dire là où reposent mes parents. Je peux passer des heures à leur parler sans me lasser… C'est un peu morbide, conclut-il avec un sourire.

- Non..., répondit-il en s'avançant vers Naruto. Je ne trouve pas, ajouta-t-il tout en caressant sa joue.

- Attends ! lança le blond en se saisissant de la main de son compagnon. Il faut que je parle avant.

Après s'être mis à l'aise en ôtant leur veste et dénouant leurs cravates, ils prirent place côte à côte sur le grand canapé de la pièce.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment tu vas prendre ça… Ni comment je devrais t'en parler…

- Tu m'inquiètes. Tu n'es pas un criminel ou un truc du genre au moins ?

- Quoi ?! Non !

- Alors pourquoi tant de mystère ?

À la question du brun, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait raison…

Il devrait dire les choses simplement, au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Il se leva et se saisit de sa veste. Il en sortit son portefeuille et en sortit une carte rectangulaire.

- Tiens.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Quand son regard se posa sur le contenu de ce petit morceau carton plastifié et élégant, Sasuke se figea.

- Qu'est…

Ce n'était pas possible…

Ce nom… Cette société…

Il releva la tête, plus perdu que jamais. Il ne parvint pas à articuler un seul mot tellement il était sous le choc.

- Sasuke ?

- Tu… Tu es…

Naruto s'agenouilla face au brun et, dans un geste lent, déposa ses mains sur celle de Sasuke.

- Regarde-moi. Sasuke, regarde-moi ! répéta-t-il avec plus de force cette fois.

Le brun s'exécuta. Quand son regard rencontra le bleu profond et captivant du blond, il se reprit.

L'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt quatre mois n'était autre que le président de la société dans laquelle il travaillait. Cette même société qui lui avait donné sa chance et qu'il l'avait reconnu.

Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il travaillait pour lui, et il avait toujours trouvé le moyen pour se soustraire aux réunions entre services en envoyant l'un de ses collaborateurs… il se rendait maintenant compte que c'était une erreur. Il aurait pu connaître cet homme bien plutôt, du moins en qualité de supérieur…

- Ça ne change rien pour moi. Sasuke, dit quelque chose.

Et pour lui ? Cela changeait-il quelque chose ?

Cet homme à genou devant lui, totalement perdu, ne souhaitait qu'une chose : une réponse.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était et serait toujours là, c'était la seule chose dont il était sûr. Mais il ne parvenait à formuler ce que tout son être lui criait. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Son cœur battait tellement fort, comme pour répondre à ses doutes et questions.

- Cinq ans…

- Quoi ?!

Avec un sourire amer, Sasuke reprit :

- Tu sais, cela fait cinq ans que je travaille nuit et jour sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à ça… Je voulais démontrer que je méritais cette confiance qui m'était accordée, que je pouvais réussir sans que ma famille soit derrière moi, que je pouvais avoir un poste à responsabilité malgré mon jeune âge… Et je dois tout cela…

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Naruto plus perdu que jamais. Je t'en prie ! le supplia-t-il. Je ne veux qu'une chose, que tu sois près de moi.

Tout doucement, il déposa sa main sur la joue de Naruto et amorça un mouvement vers le visage de celui-ci.

- Ça ne sera pas possible…

- Pourquoi ?!

Sasuke se leva et s'éloigna lentement, puis se plaça devant la grande fenêtre de la chambre. Le ciel était dépourvu d'étoile ce soir… C'était une nuit bien trop sombre et froide.

Il détourna le regard du décor extérieur, et souffla d'une voix éteinte :

- Parce que… Je travaille pour toi…

- Mais…

Naruto se trouvait toujours à la même place, mais aux paroles de Sasuke, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Avait-il bien entendu ? Cet homme avec lequel il partageait la vie depuis des mois, travaillait pour lui ? Mais alors, pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais rencontré ? Les occasions ne manquaient pas, pourtant.

Soudain, il se redressa et lança d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion :

- Cela change quoi ?

- Comment ça ? Je travaille pour toi, je suis responsable d'un service entier et cela ne change…

Naruto le saisit par les bras et dit de cette même voix rauque et froide que Sasuke avait entendue des semaines auparavant quand il s'était retrouvé malade.

- Je t'interdis d'avancer un tel argument. Si tu oses prétexter que ma position, mon travail ou ma maudite société sont une raison valable pour rompre avec moi, je ne te le pardonnerai JAMAIS !

- Tu ne comprends rien…, murmura le brun.

- Bien au contraire. J'ai osé enfin m'ouvrir à quelqu'un et je t'ai choisi. Tu n'as pas le droit de tout balayer sans avoir même essayé.

- Tu as tort… Si quelqu'un apprend que tu entretiens une relation homosexuelle, ton nom sera taché et tout ce que tu as pu bâtir s'effond…

- RIEN N'A FOUTRE ! le coupa Naruto avec force. Tu crois que j'accorde la moindre importance à ce que les gens peuvent dire sur moi ? Tu crois que je serais là où je suis si j'avais tenu compte de leur stupide avis ? J'ai toujours suivi mon propre chemin, que ce soit pour mon travail, ma vie privée ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… Merde, Sasuke tu n'as le droit de penser ça.

- Mais tu le regretteras…, fit le brun les larmes aux yeux.

Décidément, à cause de cet homme, il était devenu bien trop émotif… Soudain, il sentit les bras du blond l'envelopper et le serrer contre lui. Ce contact était si rassurant. Il déposa sa tête au creux du cou de celui-ci et il ne put s'empêcher de humer son odeur. Elle était délicieuse, mais tout aussi sauvage. Une virilité imposante et exigeante. Le corps de Naruto se pressa davantage contre le sien, c'était comme s'il souhaitait lui faire comprendre que sa place était ici, contre lui.

- Je ne le regretterai pas, répondit-il. Jamais.

- Si…

- Non. Cela fait maintenant des semaines que je cherche un moyen de te faire comprendre à quel point tu comptes pour moi, à quel point ta présence m'est indispensable, et aujourd'hui j'ai osé aller de l'avant. Je t'en prie, donne-moi une chance, donne-nous une chance, conclut-il en le déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

À cet instant, les mots que Sasuke avait formulés face à Sakura lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Mais ça m'est égal… Je veux dire, que je sache peu ou beaucoup sur lui, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… »_

- Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête, fit-il dans un murmure.

- Tu es d'accord ?!

Sasuke se tut. Il se contenta d'attirer à lui son compagnon. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il mettait les pieds… Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée… Bien qu'il avait tenté de dire « non ». Finalement, il avait suffi à Naruto de simples mots pour qu'il se laisse entrainer et qu'il se mette à espérer que cela marche.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai besoin de toi, souffla le blond en capturant les lèvres de Sasuke.

Un baiser doux et tendre. Une caresse si délicate que l'émotion les submergea tous les deux.

- J'ai envie de voir où tout cela va nous mener, murmura-t-il.

À la réponse, Naruto l'attira à lui et l'enlaça avec force.

Peu lui importait, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

-

-

_**

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

  
**_

-

Plus qu'un chapitre.

J'espère que le contenu vous ait plu.

A très vite pour la suite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le dernier chapitre…**

**Un grand merci à Tigrou19 pour la correction. Je devrais dire pour l'ensemble de la correction. Mercii, merci beaucoup.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**-**

**-

* * *

-  
**

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

Naruto se trouvait dans la chambre, un verre d'alcool dans la main. Assis sur le bord de lit, il dégustait lentement le liquide ambré tout en fixant la porte de la salle de bains. Sasuke prenait en cet instant même sa douche… Depuis que celui-ci s'était enfermé dans cette pièce, Naruto n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : le rejoindre. Cependant, ses pensées l'amenèrent très vite vers un autre chemin.

Quand il repensait à ce qu'il s'était produit une heure plus tôt, un sentiment d'inquiétude le saisissait. Il avait tout fait pour que Sasuke se rende compte de son erreur, mais était-il parvenu à chasser tous ses doutes et incertitudes ? Il n'en était pas totalement certain… Las, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et lâcha un profond soupir. Puis, lentement, il porta sa main à la hauteur de ses yeux et la fixa.

— Si chaud…

La sensation était toujours présente. Il l'avait maintenu contre lui pendant de longues minutes, sentant son corps se détendre peu à peu et son cœur se calmer tout doucement. À ce moment-là, il aurait souhaité que le temps s'arrête, que la terre cesse sa course et que cette chaleur reste contre lui pour toujours. C'était bien plus qu'un simple désir charnel, c'était nouveau et en même temps terriblement étouffant.

Il voulait plus, et il aurait plus.

Il dirigea de nouveau son regard sur la porte de la salle de bains, le bruit de l'eau lui parvint comme s'il était dans la pièce. Il s'imagina ce liquide translucide caresser le corps de Sasuke. Lentement, sensuellement, telle une dance provocante, il se glissa sur son torse, pour se frayer un chemin vers son ventre, puis encore plus bas vers son organe masculin pulsant d'un désir contenu. Il jalousa cette eau, voulant être à sa place…

— Je suis tellement en manque ?, s'enquit-il dans le silence de la pièce. Être obsédé à ce point par ce corps que j'ai à peine eu le temps de toucher…, souffla-t-il tout en vidant son verre.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se leva. À peine avait-il fait un pas que la porte s'ouvrit.

Sasuke était déjà habillé. Un tee-shirt et un pantalon d'intérieur, ceux qu'il s'était empressé de mettre dans le sac plutôt dans la journée.

Naruto promena son regard sur l'homme debout devant lui puis, tout doucement, comme une évidence, il lui tendit la main.

— Viens.

Pendant de longues secondes, Sasuke fixa cette main puis, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il la saisit. Naruto la serra fortement dans la sienne et l'attira à lui.

— Pourquoi ces vêtements ?

— Je…

— Tu ne fuiras pas, hein ?

— Je… Non, souffla le brun.

La chambre était plongée dans une légère pénombre. Les seules sources de lumière étaient celle de la lampe de chevet et l'écran de l'ordinateur portable placé sur la table basse. Naruto s'écarta et considéra son compagnon pendant de longues secondes.

— Tu as peur ?, demanda-t-il enfin.

— Un peu… Je ne…

Mais Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. D'un baiser léger, il captura sa bouche tandis qu'il pressait contre lui les muscles fins de son torse magnifiquement bien dessiné. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il ne fallait pas qu'il lui donne le temps de changer d'avis. Sasuke ne put que se coller davantage à lui. À la fin du baiser, le brun souffla :

— Tu as bu…

— Juste deux verres.

D'un geste lent, Naruto enleva le tee-shirt de son compagnon. Demi-nu devant lui, il promena un regard gourmand sur le torse du brun et murmura :

— Tu es terriblement beau, tu le sais ça ?

— A-arrête de me regarder comme ça…

Sasuke tenta de se soustraire à la prise du blond car il ne parvenait plus à avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Le regard de Naruto le consumait à tel point qu'il avait l'impression de fondre sur place. Depuis leur conversation un peu plus tôt, tout s'était accéléré. Il le désirait ; c'était une évidence maintenant, mais ça allait vite, beaucoup trop vite…

Quand les lèvres du blond prirent les siennes de nouveau, il vacilla. Un baiser plus profond cette fois, un tendre assaut qui le laissa pantelant. Les lèvres de Naruto allumaient en lui un feu brûlant. Il le serra contre lui et ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus rien entre eux que cette vague chaude et douce. Il y avait dans ce baiser un désir ardent et inavoué, qui parlait à leurs cœurs plus que toutes les caresses.

Sans se poser plus question, Sasuke ouvrit ses poings serrés, toujours emprisonnés entre leurs corps et posa ses mains sur le torse chaud et fort de Naruto. Il se laissa aller à cette caresse et commença à explorer ses muscles tendus totalement exposés. Toutes ses défenses, le peu qu'il avait pu dresser, cédaient les unes après les autres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché un corps… Mais dans son cas, tout était nouveau. Maintenant, c'était la force et la puissance qui se dégageaient de son amant, et non la tendresse et la douceur des formes généreuses d'une femme contre lui.

Et ces mains, ces mains qui se promenaient à leur gré sur lui, comment avait-il pu se passer d'elles ?

Ces mains si expertes et si douces, dont les caresses les plus simples faisaient courir en lui un frisson de feu…

Comment avait-il succombé si vite après simple un baiser ?

Il avait menti… Il avait peur, terriblement peur même…

Mais en même temps, il le désirait, totalement.

Peu à peu, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, cette peur disparaissait. Et Sasuke savait qu'elle était sûrement le seul moyen qu'il avait d'échapper à cette exquise torture que Naruto lui faisait subir.

Avait-il encore la force de dire non ?

Pourrait-il prononcer ce simple mot tout en regardant Naruto dans les yeux ?

— Naruto, attends…, murmura-t-il.

Il avait tenté de s'éloigner, mais c'était trop tard. Il suivait seulement le mouvement de ce corps contre lui, la douceur et la volupté de ses lèvres gonflées et frémissantes.

— Il est trop tard… Et tu n'as pas le droit de me fuir.

— Tu m'effraies.

— Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur ?

C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant envie de faire l'amour à quelqu'un et c'était une sensation vraiment étrange. Mais en même temps, son corps parvenait à réagir de lui-même sans qu'il n'ait besoin de trop réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il voulait simplement qu'il soit sien. Maintenant, plus rien ne les empêchait d'aller plus loin et surtout d'assouvir ce désir qui les consumait tous les deux.

Naruto s'assit sur le lit tout en attirant Sasuke dans son mouvement. D'un geste rapide, il s'allongea sur lui. Sous ses caresses impérieuses, sous son baiser à la saveur piquante et si virile, le brun sentit son corps s'enflammer et s'abandonner enfin à ce désir si nouveau et intense. Posant ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, sans cesser son baiser, Naruto se frotta contre lui jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations ne fussent plus qu'un halètement. Sasuke sentit son corps tendu contre lui ; un corps passionné et exigeant. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand l'érection dure et chaude de son amant rencontre la sienne.

Le baiser de Naruto avait changé. Sa force le laissait désarmé et brûlant. Il ouvrit les lèvres pour le recevoir. Le frôlement satin de sa langue conte la sienne fit courir dans tout son être un frisson d'un plaisir intense. Il jouait avec sa bouche offerte sans y plonger complètement. Quand Naruto comprit qu'il avait mis fin aux réticences de Sasuke, quand il entendit ses gémissements impatients, il cessa de l'embrasser. D'un mouvement rapide, il retira le seulement vêtement encore sur lui et le jeta au loin puis, enfin totalement nu, il demeura un instant immobile au dessus du brun.

À sa vue, la voix de Sasuke ne fut plus qu'un murmure :

— Naruto…

Il n'était plus possible de fuir. Son esprit tout entier était tourné vers cet homme au-dessus de lui et son sexe gorgé de désir.

Les paroles de Sakura lui revenaient en mémoire.

_« Ne réfléchis pas trop. Tu verras tout de suite si tu en as envie ou pas, laisse-toi aller et regarde ou tout cela va te mener. » _

De toutes ses forces, Sasuke s'agrippa au drap du lit, comme si c'était là son dernier recours, sa dernière résistance. Naruto se mit à s'approcher lentement vers lui. Il sentit contre la sienne le frottement de sa peau, le doux supplice de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur son torse, sur son ventre. Il descendit encore et en comprenant ses intentions, il se figea. Le souffle coupé, à la fois choqué et impatient.

— Naruto, s'il…

— Chut…

Les mains de Naruto se posèrent sur sa taille et glissèrent sur ses hanches. Lentement, il promena son regard sur ce qui s'exposait devant lui. Le sexe d'un autre homme était en pleine érection et c'était lui qui avait engendré ça. Il s'humecta les lèvres et combla le dernier espace qui les séparait.

Il saisit la chair ferme de ses mains et l'attira vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Un gémissement tremblant s'échappa de la gorge de Sasuke lorsque, du bout de sa langue experte, Naruto vint lécher le sommet de sa verge si sensible. Le brun fit une ultime tentative pour échapper au plaisir sauvage que cette caresse déchaînait en lui, mais il ne pouvait déjà plus rien contre le bouleversement qui l'envahissait. Naruto continua sa caresse, mais d'une manière plus profonde et délicieuse. Il le prit pleinement en bouche et les mouvements de va-et-vient débutèrent.

C'était une torture, une agréable et exquise torture…

Une fièvre encore jamais ressentie saisit Sasuke, le consumant tout entier. Son sexe était prisonnier de cette cavité buccale des plus expertes. Il montait et descendait de plus en plus vite, augmentant la sensation étrange qui consumait le brun. Quand la main du blond se mit à caresser ses bourses, le désir le submergea au plus haut point. Naruto poussa un râle profond qui fit suffoquer le brun. Sans qu'il ne puisse alerter son tortionnaire, il explosa en lui. Et soudain, le monde disparut totalement. Ce fut comme une explosion de lumière, comme un saut dans le vide… Une sensation forte et imposante. Sasuke fut assailli par une vague de plaisir si intense et puissante qu'il crut un instant en mourir. La chaleur qui avait pris naissance au creux de ses reins le consumait maintenant absolument.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la tête renversée sur les coussins, il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. À présent, il ne parvenait plus à distinguer la réalité du rêve tant sa jouissance était violente.

Il était toujours sous l'emprise de ce cataclysme lorsque Naruto glissa sur lui, corps brûlant et tendu.

— Je te veux, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Dis-moi que tu me veux aussi…

Sasuke, encore étourdi par l'intensité du plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner, essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Cette voix le touchait plus profondément qu'il n'aurait cru cela possible.

Lentement il posa son regard sur son amant, et répondit :

— Oui…

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui, je te veux, fit Sasuke avec faible un sourire.

Ce sourire et ce regard encore sous les effets de la jouissance furent une réponse plus que convaincante.

Pourquoi lui posait-il la question ? C'était un peu tard après ce qu'il venait de se passer… Il avait joui dans sa bouche, son sexe avait été entre ses lèvres, chaud et dur.

Il avait été terriblement beau et désirable en cet instant de jouissance.

Naruto embrassait sa gorge. Il était tout à la fois, la douceur et la sauvagerie, le calme et l'impatience. Sasuke lui offrit ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Un baiser léger, mais passionné.

Naruto s'écarta légèrement et tendit le bras vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il en sortit un flacon et l'ouvrit.

Pourquoi y avait-il ce genre de lotion dans cette chambre ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions lorsqu'il vit Naruto plonger deux doigts dans le flacon pour les présenter entre ses fesses.

— Qu'est-ce… Que tu fais ?

— Je vais te préparer…, dit-il en lui écartant les jambes.

— C'est qu…

— Si je ne te prépare pas correctement, demain tu ne pourras pas te lever, le coupa Naruto en introduisant un premier doigt.

— Naruto, atten-… Ahhh !!!

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'une douleur le fit taire. Le doigt de Naruto bougeait en lui, il allait et venait lentement et profondément.

— Détends-toi. Relâche tes muscles, l'encouragea Naruto tout en ajoutant un second doigt.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke gémit de nouveau.

La sensation était étrange. Passé les premiers instants de douleur, sentir les doigts de son compagnon se mouvoir en lui engendrait un étrange plaisir. Cela faisait mal, mais en même temps un étrange plaisir le saisit.

C'était bon… Pourquoi ?

Grâce au lubrifiant, Naruto enfonçait de plus en plus ses doigts à travers cet anneau de chair encore vierge quelques secondes auparavant. Sasuke sentait le désir le gagnait de nouveau. Sans comprendre la raison, il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

— Arrête… Arrête avec tes doigts.

— Mais, il faut que je te prépa…

— Je te veux en moi, haleta Sasuke.

Naruto cessa sa délicieuse - mais tout aussi douloureuse - torture et fixa son amant.

— Sasuke… Je ne veux pas te faire mal…

— Tu ne le feras pas, répondit-il tout en invitant le blond à le prendre.

Naruto n'hésita plus. Il déposa un coussin sous les reins du brun qui écarta davantage les jambes et en sans plus attendre, il le pénétra.

— Naruto !, cria-t-il tout en l'étreignant.

— Tu es si étroit…

Sentir le sexe du blond en lui, si chaud, dur, et palpitant lui coupa le souffle. Naruto prit les lèvres de son amant et l'embrassa avec fougue. Peu à peu, celui-ci se détendait et se laissait aller. Le blond se retira et puis le pénétra de nouveau avec force. Sasuke en perdit presque la respiration. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que quelque chose d'aussi fort, brutal et terriblement délicieux puisse le faire réagir ainsi. Instinctivement, il l'attira à lui pour approfondir la sensation. À cet instant, Naruto se laissa lui aussi aller, débutant les mouvements de va-et-vient en cherchant à les satisfaire tous les deux le mieux possible. Le désir qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là l'anima de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il pouvait enfin le satisfaire, surtout, en Sasuke.

Naruto prit les lèvres du brun avec les siennes, un baiser doux et passionné tout en accélérant le rythme de leur danse amoureuse. Les coups de reins du blond devinrent plus forts et impétueux, les gémissements de ces deux corps emportés par les ardeurs du plaisir accompagnèrent leurs mouvements chauds et enflammés.

— Plus… Plus vite…

— Tu es bien impatient tout d'un coup…

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, il réclamait plus !

Naruto se mouvait en lui avec force et passion. Il sentait le sexe de celui-ci se fondre en lui à chaque mouvement, plus loin de plus en plus loin. La douleur qu'il avait éprouvée un instant plus tôt avait disparu pour se transformer en une sensation de plénitude frémissante et passionnée. Les coups de reins se firent plus énergiques et profonds, Sasuke sentait le sexe de son amant toucher quelque chose en lui et à chaque geste, un grand plaisir le saisissait. Il voulait plus.

— … Vite… S'il te plait… Plus vite.

— Sasuke…

À la voix si exquise et rauque de son compagnon, Naruto laissa échapper un râle. Remuant ses hanches puissantes, il écrasait son ventre contre celui de son amant pour plonger toujours plus loin. Puis il fit monter en lui une vague de plaisir qui le dévasta.

— Naruto !!, cria Sasuke tout laissant le désir explosé.

Totalement perdus dans leur désir, ils coururent ensemble jusqu'aux portes de la jouissance. Naruto se laissa tomber sur Sasuke, complètement épuisé, des gémissements étouffés s'élevant dans la chambre. Leurs corps en sueur, totalement épuisés, ils tentèrent de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Peu à peu, les étoiles s'éloignèrent, le feu d'artifice ne s'anima plus, la danse s'arrêta…

D'un geste lent, Naruto se retira et s'allongea aux côtés du brun tout le prenant dans ses bras.

— Pardon, je… Suis venu en toi…, fit-il, tout en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et murmura :

— Tu… C'était bon.

— J'ai l'impression que je me suis laissé guider par mon désir et que je suis venu à un peu trop vite…, ajouta-t-il tout en détournant le regard.

— Non…, souffla Sasuke tout en lui caressant la joue. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir… Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi intense, termina-t-il, gêné.

À la réponse du brun, Naruto sourit.

— Je t'ai fait mal ? s'enquit-il en l'attirant encore plus près de lui.

— Non…, mentit-il.

— Menteur, lança le blond avec un sourire.

— Bon, d'accord, un peu…

Peu convaincu, Naruto le fixa un moment et finit par se contenter de cette réponse.

— Tu sais, reprit Sasuke.

— Hm ?

— Ta question, « qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ? », je pense avoir la réponse.

— Je le pense aussi, fit Naruto en déposant un baiser sur le front du brun.

Oui, ils l'avaient trouvée.

Jamais ils n'avaient éprouvé un tel plaisir en faisant l'amour avec une femme. Pourtant, le désir était tout aussi présent, mais étrangement beaucoup moins puissant.

Leurs cœurs étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et leurs corps l'étaient tout autant. Ce n'était pas une simple relation sexuelle ; ce qu'ils venaient de partager était bien plus que ça.

Il y avait un sentiment…

Un sentiment refoulé et mis de côté…

Ils avaient fait l'amour…

Cela voulait tout dire.

— Naruto ?

— Oui ?

— Promets-moi de protéger ton nom et tout ce que tu as construit.

— Je ne comprends…

— Promets-le-moi !, le coupa Sasuke.

Naruto le fixa pendant un instant. Il comprit que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter. Son compagnon avait sa décision et il devrait s'y conformer.

— Je te le promets.

— Merci.

Pour toute réponse, le silence fut sa réponse.

— Tu trouves que c'est une mauvaise idée, n'est-ce pas ?, s'enquit le brun.

— Je ne sais pas… Tu as sûrement raison…

— Vous savez, Monsieur le président, vous n'êtes pas seul.

— C'est faux, je l'ai toujours été…

— Non… Tu as la plus grande et loyale des familles, mais tu ne l'as jamais le temps de la voir.

Naruto le serra davantage contre lui. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout ça maintenant. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire, surtout en sentant ce corps contre lui.

— Je crois que j'ai envie de recommencer, lança-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Quoi ?!

— Pas toi ?

— Si, mais tu m'as…

— Oui, très envie même !, le coupa Naruto tout en capturant les lèvres de son amant.

_« Et dire qu'on parlait des choses sérieuses… »_ Se dit Sasuke tout en se laissant entrainer de nouveau dans un monde de pur plaisir et de luxure.

**oOoOoOo**

Le réveil indiquait cinq heures du matin. La nuit avait été longue et plus que délicieuse. Naruto ne parvenait pas dormir, du coup il avançait un peu dans son travail. Cependant, son regard ne cessait de se poser sur le corps endormi non loin de lui. Sasuke était allongé sur ce grand lit, partiellement couvert. Il semblait serein et heureux, mais surtout totalement épuisé. À regret, il quitta sa contemplation et reprit son travail. Ces dernières semaines, il devait avouer qu'il avait délaissé sa société… Il rentrait plus tôt, annulait des rendez-vous et parfois même laissait tout à Sakura…

Comment arrivait-elle à le supporter ? Elle était plus conciliante que d'habitude… Plus à l'écoute sur le plan privé, elle ne le jugeait pas et surtout elle le soutenait.

Cependant, après ce que Sasuke lui avait dit et surtout où celui-ci travaillait, il se demandait si elle savait… ?

C'était sûrement le cas…

La connaissant, elle devait le savoir. Cependant, pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ?

Enfin, peu lui important maintenant…

Il soupira légèrement et se concentra sur son écran. Après avoir relu le contre-rendu que Sakura avait établi sur la dernière réunion entre services, il se décida à aller consulter ses e-mails. Un en particulier retint son attention. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à le lire.

« _Salut Monsieur le déserteur,_

_J'espère que tu ne vas pas prendre goût à ça… Le client était mécontent de me voir arriver sans toi. J'ai pris un autre rendez-vous pour que vous puissiez mettre le reste en place. Il est d'accord pour s'implanter ici, mais les commissions risquent de nous faire défaut… Enfin, tu verras ça._

_Ne sois pas en retard demain, OK ? On a une réunion avec les administrateurs et, dans l'après-midi, une avec les actionnaires. Alors, sois à l'heure !_

_Sinon pour le reste, j'ai remarqué que notre chef de service juridique n'était pas là cet après-midi. _

_Ah, oui ! Je sais que Sasuke est ton chéri, mais pas depuis longtemps, rassure-toi. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas mal pris. Il peut être têtu parfois… Mais je te fais confiance pour ne pas lâcher l'affaire, c'est l'une de tes nombreuses qualités, de ne jamais abandonner._

_Tu sais, il tient à toi, bien plus que tu ne le penses, rassure-le et écoute-le. Et toi ! Ne garde rien pour toi, parfois, on a besoin de dire les choses avec des mots, même si on sait pertinemment ce que l'autre éprouve. Si tu fuis ce que Sasuke t'apporte, tu le regretteras et ça, je ne veux pas. _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_À demain 9h.»_

_P.S. : j'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop fatigué :p._

À la fin de la lecture, Naruto sourit.

— Les femmes…, murmura-t-il, amusé.

À cet instant, un faible gémissement lui parvint. Il quitta son bureau de fortune et se plaça près du lit. Il observa les légers mouvements du brun avec une grande attention. Le drap dévoila une épaule fine et un cou qui ne demandait qu'une chose : être parsemés de baisers. Il le regarda dormir pendant des longues minutes en se demandant ce qu'il aurait fait si Sasuke avait répondu non. Si sa réponse avait été négative, cela voudrait dire qu'il l'aurait quitté…

La maison et le travail… Tout…

À cette pensée, il frissonna. Il lui était impossible de concevoir sa vie sans lui… Maintenant, il était le centre de tout, il le savait.

Tout doucement, Naruto s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit. De sa main, il lui remit une de ses mèches de cheveux en place, puis il murmura :

— Ne Sasuke, crois-tu au pouvoir des mots ?

Sasuke gémit de nouveau. Naruto lui caressa la joue et sourit.

— Moi, je n'y crois pas trop, mais… Je veux que tu saches que…

La main du bel endormi se posa sur celle de son amant et d'une voix faible il répondit :

— Je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de les dire.

Naruto sourit davantage, heureux d'être compris. Cependant, pour une fois, il voulait les exprimer. Au moins une fois, rien qu'une fois…

Il s'approcha de son amant, tout en réduisant la distance il murmura :

— … aime…

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

Il avait succombé si facilement… Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, ses sentiments pour lui avaient changé pour se transformer au-delà du possible. Cela avait commencé par un baiser cruel et douloureux, pour se métamorphoser par la suite en une étreinte passionnée et amoureuse.

Leur relation débutait à peine. Pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient éprouvé une telle émotion suite à une caresse, un baiser, un murmure… Ils partageaient le même sentiment mais étaient d'un monde plutôt différent… Néanmoins, Sasuke savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le quitter, ou tout simplement lui dire non…

Après avoir goûté à ce plaisir, à cette plénitude, il ne voulait qu'une chose : que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

— Moi aussi… fit-il d'une même voix.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Pendant le trajet de retour…**_

Un silence pesant régnait dans la voiture. Naruto conduisait tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet sur le siège arrière.

— Écoute… Tu ne…

— Tais-toi !

— Mais…

— Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Vieux Pervers !

— Vieux ?! J'ai à peine cinq ans plus que toi…

Naruto se tut et se contenta de fixer la route.

_« Je l'ai pourtant prévenu… »_

Pourquoi était-il de cette humeur ? La réponse était simple…

Après leur étreinte et confession mutuelle, l'heure du départ avait sonné. Cependant, au moment où Sasuke s'apprêta à se lever pour aller prendre sa douche, il se rendit compte qu'il lui était difficile de faire un pas sans qu'une douleur lancinante ne le saisisse au niveau des reins. Et depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route, celui-ci se retrouvait en position inconfortable sur le siège arrière…

Naruto reporta de nouveau son regard sur son amant et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Ils avaient pris un énorme plaisir, mais pour leur première fois, il aurait dû faire preuve de retenue. Il s'apprêta à s'excuser quand la voix de Sasuke s'éleva :

— Excuse-moi…

Surpris par les mots de son compagnon, Naruto fixa le reflet que le rétroviseur lui exposait sans trop savoir quoi répondre. C'était à lui de s'excuser, pas le contraire.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est à moi de te demander pardon…

— Non… Hier soir c'était tellement fort et le plaisir a été si intense…, commença-t-il en détournant le regard. J'ai aimé faire ça avec toi… Mais je me rends compte aussi que ça va me prendre un peu de temps pour m'habituer… Alors, ne fais pas cette tête.

— Quel genre de tête ?!

— Avec ce regard coupable et cette mine désolée…

Un rire léger se fit entendre dans la voiture.

— Arrête de rigoler, je souffre moi…

— Pardon, pardon, répondit Naruto sans pourtant autant cesser de rire.

Sasuke observa son compagnon un court instant et finit par sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire, du moins de bon cœur, et cela le touchait.

— Ce soir, je te prépa…

— Ce soir ? Tu rêves !

— Quoi ?!, s'exclama le blond en se tournant vers Sasuke.

— Regarde la route !

Naruto s'exécuta, mais à peine avait-il aperçu l'aire de repos, qu'il s'engagea vers la sortie. Une fois garé, il détacha sa ceinture et se retourna vers son amant qui s'était redressé.

— À quoi tu joues ? Tu oublies que tu as une réunion ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Ce que tu as compris…, fit Sasuke en quittant le siège arrière.

Il regagna la voiture et s'installa tout doucement au côté passager.

— Mais… Pourquoi ? Je te promets que je te…

— On l'a fait combien de fois hier soir ?, s'enquit le brun, en attachant sa ceinture.

— Trois fois…, répondit Naruto avec un sourire fier.

— Tu as ta réponse…

— Mais…

Sasuke déposa sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon et l'attira à lui. D'une voix légèrement froide, il dit :

— Je ne suis pas une machine. Ce soir, tu n'auras rien !

— D'acc… D'accord…

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Le regard qui s'était posé sur lui, l'avait transpercé de toute part. Il frissonna de plaisir.

Honteux de sa réaction, il détourna le regard et reprit la route. Sasuke avait raison, il n'était pas une machine.

Mais comment était-il supposé faire avec un corps aussi désirable que le sien ?

Même maintenant, il éprouvait une envie folle de le prendre sur place.

Cependant, il devrait agir autrement. Sasuke n'était pas un coup d'un soir, il était bien plus que cela. Il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui et il souhaitait partager bien plus que du sexe.

Alors, il patienterait.

— Demain soir alors ?, fit-il avec un air candide.

**oOoOoOo**

D'un pas assuré, Naruto pénétra dans le hall de sa société. Il prit la direction de l'ascenseur et d'une voix joyeuse, il lança :

— Bonjour !

— Bon… Bonjour Monsieur !

Surprises, les deux jeunes femmes à l'accueil se regardèrent.

— Il souriait ?, soulignèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Elles suivirent la démarche assurée de leur président avec une énorme attention. Une fois qu'il eut disparu derrière les portes de l'ascenseur, elles murmurèrent :

— Il souriait vraiment…

— Oui, répondit un jeune homme.

— C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire…, ajouta un autre.

— Pareil.

— Je me demande pourquoi…

— Un nouveau contrat ?

— Non, le contredit une.

— Je ne pense pas aussi. La société a toujours été prolifique, ce n'est pas nouveau, renchérit un autre.

— Si ce n'est pas le travail ? C'est…

— Il est peut-être tombé amoureux ?, le coupa une.

— Non… tu crois ?, s'enquit un.

— Mince alors ! Je me demande qui a réussi à le dérider…

— Va savoir…

Au dernier étage, Sakura était en train de consulter ses dossiers quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec un certain fracas.

— Toi !, lança-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Son sourire semblait s'être envolé…

— On ne pointe pas les gens du doigt, répliqua la jeune femme.

— Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, fit-il.

— Bonjour à toi aussi… Et tu es en avance, en plus !

— Tu aurais dû me le dire, dit-il en s'installant sur un fauteuil.

— Te dire quoi ?

— Arrête ça…

Avec un soupir, Sakura ferma le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait et porta toute son attention sur son ami et accessoirement patron.

— Tu le penses vraiment ?

— Bien sûr !

— Pas moi… Car tu n'aurais sûrement pas agi de la même façon, je me trompe ?

— N'importe quoi…

— Ben voyons… Sasuke est arrivé avec toi ?

Tout en déboutant les boutons de sa veste, Naruto regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux et répondit :

— Non. Il veut que les choses restent comme avant.

— C'est compréhensible.

— Pfff…

Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais c'était vrai. Il comprenait les raisons de Sasuke et partageait son point de vue sur certaines choses, mais c'était difficile à accepter. Ils se trouvaient sous le même toit, cependant ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre que leur relation soit connue de tous. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cela n'engendrerait que des problèmes.

Il avait tenté de le dissuader… Néanmoins, Sasuke lui avait rétorqué qu'il devait penser à tous ses employés et partenaires qui subsistaient par le biais de sa société et de son nom.

Ce nom qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Un homme d'affaires intraitable, puissant et droit.

Grâce à ce même nom, sa vie avait pris un tournant inattendu. Il s'était façonné peu à peu, que ce soit professionnellement ou personnellement.

Alors…

Il n'avait pas le droit d'agir de manière égoïste.

Et finalement, il avait dit oui…

Il devait protéger tout cela.

Sa famille.

Leur vie à eux se construirait en dehors de ces murs…

Il y aurait sûrement de bons côtés à tout ça…

Oui… Il y en aurait.

Il ferait tout pour ça.

— Tu sais…

— Pas de sermon…

— Écoute et tais-toi !

— Oui, maman…

— Idiot !, répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un papier roulé en boule.

Amusé par sa réaction, Naruto esquiva et se mit à rire.

— Pourquoi tu ris ?

— La vie est étrange.

— Je… Je ne te suis pas…

— Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je tomberais sous le charme d'un homme et surtout l'un de mes employés...

— Tu l'as dit… Mais tu dois sa…

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me sermonner, l'interrompit-il. J'avais déjà compris, mais tout à l'heure dans l'ascenseur, les portes se sont ouvertes sur son étage et une colère sourde m'a envahi… Il était là, une dizaine d'étages nous séparant, et je ne pouvais pas aller le voir ni même prendre un café avec lui…

— Naruto, rien ne t'empêche de le faire venir dans ton bureau, je peux même le faire pour toi…

— Je sais… Mais on devrait se cacher, ce n'est pas facile à supporter… Il me faudra du temps pour y parvenir, mais je n'ai pas le choix, non ?, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

— Sûrement, concéda-t-elle avec un même sourire. En rentrant à la maison ce soir, je pense que tu comprendras que tous tes efforts auront servi à quelque chose et que cela balayera tous tes doutes aussi facilement qu'une feuille au pied d'un arbre par une brise d'été.

— Hm… Tu le crois vraiment ?

— Oui.

— J'aurais aimé que ce soit autrement…

— Je le sais.

Il porta son regard sur le ciel bleu que la fenêtre lui exposa et dit :

— Je dois protéger ma famille, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est ce que tu as toujours fait.

— Mais cette fois, je dois la protéger de moi-même. J'ai toujours cru que j'étais seul. Cependant, je me rends compte que ce lieu, ces personnes qui travaillent pour moi, toi, ta famille et maintenant Sasuke… Vous êtes ma famille. Je pensais que cela m'était égal…

— Quoi donc ?

— J'ai crié à Sasuke que peu importait mon nom, ma société, tant qu'il était avec moi… Tout cela m'était égal. Tant qu'il était près de moi.

— Il a répondu quoi ?

— Il m'a passé un savon, et il a ajouté que j'étais un idiot, répondit-il avec un rire.

— C'est vrai. Tu es un idiot. Si tu pensais que personne ne se souciait de toi, tu es vraiment un imbécile. Les gens qui travaillent pour toi te sont fidèles. Pas parce qu'ils te craignent, mais parce qu'ils te respectent. Ils n'oseront jamais te l'avouer, mais ils te le prouvent chaque jour en travaillant dur.

— Pendant toutes ces années, je me croyais sans lien… Sans repère.

— Ça t'a pris beaucoup de temps pour te rendre compte du contraire.

— Oui. Beaucoup trop, si tu veux mon avis, conclut-il avec un sourire.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Étrangement, ce n'était pas un silence lourd et oppressant, non. C'était plutôt apaisant et léger.

C'était agréable.

— Bon, ce n'est pas tout, fit-elle au bout d'un moment en consultant sa montre. La réunion nous attend.

— On est obligés d'y aller ?

— Tu as trop flâné, bouge feignant !

— Oui, oui…

Il devrait travailler deux plus.

Pour le bien de tous, il devrait être fort.

Pour le bien de tous…

**oOoOoOo**

Il était vingt-trois heures quand la réunion avec les actionnaires se termina. Cependant, pour Naruto, la journée de travail ne semblait avoir de fin. Une fois dans sa voiture, il ouvrit un dossier et se mit à le parcourir. Ces documents auraient dû quitter son bureau deux semaines auparavant, déjà…

Décidément, il s'était vraiment laissé aller…

— Je vous conduis chez vous, Monsieur ? S'enquit Rei.

— Hm ? Je dois retourner au bureau avant, répondit-il en consultant son ordinateur. J'ai oublié un dossier.

— Bien.

Très vite, il se reprit et lança :

— Finalement, ça attendra demain. Je veux être chez moi, j'ai déjà trop tardé.

— Très bien, Monsieur, lui sourit l'homme.

Le trajet en voiture continua en silence. Le portable était éteint, les dossiers rangés dans sa mallette. Toute son attention était focalisée sur le décor que la nuit lui exposait. Ce même décor qu'il avait contemplé sans réellement le voir quelques semaines auparavant, à l'instant où il avait pris conscience de l'importance de Sasuke dans sa vie.

Ce soir-là, il avait agi de façon irréfléchie et stupide.

Ce soir-là, il avait goûté à ses lèvres de la plus cruelle des façons.

Ce soir-là, il avait senti une étrange émotion naître en lui.

Ce soir-là, où tout avait commencé…

Et ce soir où tout se poursuivait.

Rentrer à la maison, c'était sa priorité.

— Je viens vous chercher à la même heure, Monsieur ?, lança Rei une fois arrivée.

— Non, sept heures.

— Bien, bonne fin de soirée.

— Merci, à toi aussi.

Naruto sortit de la voiture et, d'un pas rapide, gravit les premières marches qui se présentaient devant lui. Il composa son code d'entrée et se précipita vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le chiffre de son étage et attendit.

Pourquoi était-il impatient de rentrer, tout d'un coup ?

Le fait d'avoir pris conscience des sentiments pour Sasuke y était-il pour quelque chose ?

Sûrement.

Cet homme lui avait ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, mais la plus importante était sûrement lui-même.

Il s'apprêta à sortir ses clés quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Surpris, Naruto fixa son ami, ne sachant quoi dire. Alors avec un sourire, il leva légèrement le bras pour lui montrer ce qu'il était sur le point faire.

— J'allais ouvrir…

— Je vois ça, fit Sasuke.

— Tu m'attendais…

Avec un sourire, Sasuke lui prit le bras et l'attira à l'intérieur.

— Naruto.

— Oui ?

— Okaeri.

À ce simple mot, une émotion perdue depuis des années le submergea.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un lui dire ça pour la dernière fois ?

Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il ne s'était pas senti chez lui en rentrant quelque part ?

Mais là… Pour la première fois depuis plus de dix-neuf ans, il se sentait heureux de retrouver la maison. Il avait quelqu'un auprès du quel rentrer.

_« En rentrant à la maison ce soir, je pense que tu comprendras que tous tes efforts auront servi à quelque chose… »_

Sakura avait raison…

Peu lui important qu'il soit avec lui la journée, tant qu'il le retrouvait chez eux une fois celle-ci finie.

Il avait un chez lui.

Il avait un foyer.

Il avait Sasuke.

Tout en fermant la porte derrière lui, il répondit :

— Ta… Tadaima !

-

-

**

* * *

Fin.

* * *

  
**

-

Certaines personnes seront peut-être déçues par cette fin, mais pour moi c'est la meilleure pour cette histoire.

J'espère que vous vous n'êtes pas trop ennuyés… merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vais répondre très vite.

Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici.

Kain


End file.
